The Walker
by SpottedThunder
Summary: MWPP. Marauders era. POV of a girl who has befriended the Marauders. RLxOC SBxOC eventual JPxLE. Romance comes in later in the story. And no, the title does not have anything to do with pace. DISCONTINUED.
1. Title goes here

**1**

_(Title goes here)_

* * *

**Disclamer – I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. This will not be seen in later chapters but it still stands.**

**A/N:** Hi, this story is set in the view of a girl who was at school with the Marauders. If you don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. This is my second fanfic so I hope my writings improved and that you enjoy it. Anyway yeah first chapter and all you don't actually need to read it. Just really introduces the characters most of which you already know. Dumb? Maybe. But I don't really care. So read on -

* * *

When I first received my Hogwarts letter I was surprised. But that doesn't even cut what I felt when I found out it was all real. You see, my parents are 'Muggles' – Non-magical people, and apparently wizards have managed to live without letting us find out about them. But now it's different, now I'm one of them. And of course my parents had to be told about this. So now we are all happily enlightened, and I'm attending Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry with my three best friends whom I met on the Hogwarts express, Lily, Alison and Cassandra.

Lily Evans would have to be the down-to-earth kind of girl. She is obsessed with good grades and is a wonder at both potions and charms. Maybe the only totally sensible one in our group, although we can occasionally manage to persuade her to do something fun with us. Her fiery red hair and emerald, almond shape eyes have caused her to be tortured by one James Potter.

Alison Cooper is a half-blood, with one magical parent. She's outgoing except when it comes to a certain Hufflepuff in our year that goes by the name Mark Burns. We get quite a laugh at the faces she makes at him, always trying to get him to notice her with her flowing brown hair and grey eyes. She's loyal and funny, part of the life in our group, without Alison around, I don't actually think we'd do half as much. She has two siblings, but they're both Muggles.

Cassandra Moore, better known as Cassie. Loved by everyone yet a shy individual around people she doesn't know. Unless they insult her friends, then she unleashes the anger, trust me when I say you don't want to face it. Cassie is a pureblood, with all of her family being magical. She has a younger brother and inherited her mothers black hair and fathers hazel eyes.

And then there's me, Michelle Hunter. I would say I was plain looking with my blond hair. The only things that really stands out about my appearance are my eyes, which are a darkish blue mixed with silver flecks. I'm an only child, with neither of my parents magical, a muggleborn like Lily. I tend to be a more serious person, but love having a good laugh.

The others I had the misfortune to meet on the train were none others than the Marauders, a name they had thought up for themselves.

First there was James Potter, the arrant stuck-up messy raven-haired boy with hazel eyes and glasses. In first year I have no doubt he was so stuck-up his own arse he didn't even care about anything other than quidditch. It was all he would ever go on about. That, and Lily Evans. He claims that ever since he laid eyes on her he has been madly in love. I think it deflated his head a bit when Lily continued to reject him over the years. Although all that is passed now, apart from him being 'entranced by Evans's beauty', he's actually quite a nice person to be around. If you like pranks that is.

Then there's Sirius Black, the womanizer at Hogwarts. I would say by now, he's gone out with over half of Hogwarts female population. Excluding me. I would never date him. Ever. He has quite roguish looks, entrancing 'most of the female species' with longish black hair and stormy grey eyes. Partner to James in crime, they are inseparable.

Peter Pettigrew, though I feel a bit mean saying it, he's the odd one out. Compared to the other three Marauders with their good looks, he isn't much to look at. He's chubby and short; I'd even go so far as to say he looks a bit rattish. He idolizes Sirius and James and goes along with whatever they do. A bit of a social outcast, they're really his only friends. Which is quite sad.

And finally, Remus Lupin, the sensible one. Or so you'd think. He has light brown hair with chocolate eyes enhanced by golden flecks. The only one of the four who actually tries to achieve good grades. He's a mischief-maker in disguise though, and always seems to look slightly ill, I don't know why though. He is one of my closest friends at Hogwarts.

At the moment we're all starting our 6th year, second to last before we face the big, wide world.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so there, finished, I updated the next chapter with this one so any reviews I get before I update the third will get answered in the third. R&R thanks bye.


	2. Back and Beyond

**2**

_Back and beyond_

* * *

**A/N:** Second chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

When the day came to return to Hogwarts and after waving goodbye to my parents, I had got onto the train, searching for a compartment.

"Michelle!" A black haired girl ran at me with a large grin on her face and gave me a large hug. Cassie. "How have you been?" She asked.

"Good." I replied, hugging her back. "And you?"

"Fantastic! Come, Alison's saving the compartment." I followed her down the train as she slid open a door and revealed a tired looking Alison.

"Hey Alli, move over." I greeted as she smiled at me.

"Hm. Now all we need is for Lily to get here."

And suddenly the door opened revealing Lily with a huge grin plastered onto her face. "Guess who got Prefect!" She announced happily. "Now I can finally get Potter back for everything he's ever done!"

"Don't you think that would be abusing your power over people?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I probably shouldn't do it. Anyway I've got a meeting so I'll come back later okay." She darted out again as Cassie sat down opposite to me.

"Short meeting, so what did you guys get up to."

"Stayed at home basically." I said.

"Slept and that." Alison agreed.

Cassie shook her head. "You guys live such boring lives." She said jokingly. "I went to Spain!"

"Wicked! ¿Cómo era?" I asked.

_(Wicked! How was it?)_

"¡La mejor experiencia siempre!"

_(The best experience ever!)_

Alison piped up. "Meet any cute guys?"

"Tons."

-)(-

A few minutes later Lily came back and sat across from Alison. We chatted for a while, before the inevitable happened. The Marauders found us.

We knew it as soon as the compartment door slid open to reveal a messy black head with another black haired boy and a short one.

"Evans!" James exclaimed. "Fancy meeting you here!" He came and sat next to Lily. Meanwhile Sirius had sat on a giggling Cassie's lap while she unsuccessfully tried to push him off.

"Wanna go out with me Evans?" James continued, slinging his arm around her.

_Bad move._ I thought as Lily paled and grabbed her seat tightly, knuckles turning white.

"Uh, Lily?" I asked tentatively.

Lily ground her teeth. "What?"

"Er, you seem upset is all." Alison pointed out.

"How can she be upset when I'm here?" James said.

"Upset? You think I'm upset!?" Lily shouted, standing up suddenly and bringing James with her. "That insufferable prick acts like he owns me or something!" She pointed at James. "Of course I'm upset!"

James blinked at her before striding out of the compartment, Sirius and Peter following.

Everyone sat in silence for quite a long time; Alison actually drifted off to sleep. Lily gradually released her fists, showing white crescent marks that she had dug into her hands. She sat down suddenly and leaned moodily against the window, watching the landscape go by.

Cassie scooted over and leaned forward a bit. "I'm sure he'll mature and stop doing that eventually Lily."

"And yet I'm sure he won't." She muttered.

"The Marauders will never grow up." Alison agreed as she rubbed her eyes, awoken from her short nap. "Except maybe Remus."

"Have a nice sleep?" I asked. "But that does bring up a point, where was Remus before? I didn't see him."

"Oooh, someone's worried." Cassie said.

"I'm not worried, just curious."

"Sounds like you have a crush though." Alison added.

"Are you going to ask him out anytime soon?"

I rolled my eyes at them. "You both know I don't like Remus that way."

"We just like teasing you." Lily smiled. "He's the other Gryffindor Prefect."

I turned back to my previously discarded book as the others started talking again. The conversation slowly stopped as the train drew up to Hogwarts.

-)(-

"Oh my gosh, what are those things?" Alison gasped.

"What things, Alli?" A perplexed Cassie asked, glancing around.

"The horse things pulling the carriages."

"Thestrals." I stated.

"You can only see them once you've seen someone die." Lily said.

Alison visibly shuddered. We climbed into one of the many carriages and sat down. Shortly it opened again, letting in a cold wind.

"Brr…" Lily started. "Hey whoever's out there hurry up and get in or shut the door and go away."

There were mutterings outside and someone hit the side of the carriage. Lily scowled as James's head appeared round the door. He glanced at her before climbing in, sitting sullenly across from us. Peter followed him while Remus stumbled in as Sirius pushed him.

"Get a move on Moony! My butts freezing out here!"

Remus rolled his eyes and grinned at me. I offered a small smile in return before Sirius clambered in and shut the door behind him.

Even though the carriage ride was short, the awkward silence they held made it seem extremely long as James kept shooting glances at Lily.

-)(-

By the time everyone had gathered in the Great Hall, the noise was immense.

The moment the doors opened everyone became quiet, watching the short first years hurry forward as they took in their surroundings behind a stern looking woman. Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the sorting hat, where it promptly burst into song, scaring some of the first years.

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

The first years started nudging each other and whispering excitedly. No doubt wondering what house they would be put in. Professor McGonagall then began calling out names.

Allan, Charlie.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Alley, Sarah.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"My brothers getting sorted!" Cassie whispered, clapping as a new addition arrived.

"5 years between you?"

Cassie just shrugged.

Soon enough, his name was called.

Moore, Kevin.

There was a long silence before the hat came to its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**A/N:** You may have noticed that the sorting hats song is from Harry's fourth year. R&R. TBC…


	3. What's the password again?

**3**

_What's the password again?_

* * *

**A/N:** Third chapter… Knock yourself out…

* * *

Cassie didn't clap, she definitely didn't smile. She watched as her brother strode towards the Slytherin table, a smug grin on his face. Knowing her parents I knew it was a shock; after all, Slytherin was usually thought an evil house. And neither of her parents had been in it.

Down the table the Marauders looked about as shocked as we were, of course Sirius and James would have met her parents through their pure-bloodness, and I think Remus and Peter had met them through James.

As the sorting finished, Dumbledore stood up, it's amazing the effect that man has on people, the chatter immediately dies.

"I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts this year and may I remind you that the Forbidden Forest, is still, very much forbidden. I hope you all have a wonderful year and without further adue, tuck in!"

With a sweep of his hand, food appeared before us. I heard some of the first year's gasp somewhere further down the table.

"Food, glorious food!" Alison sang as she attempted to lighten Cassie's mood.

As the noise rose again Cassie stood and ran out of the hall, mumbling something about not being hungry. I stood to follow her but Lily put a hand on my arm.

"I think she needs to be alone."

I nodded and sat back down. "I hope she's okay."

"She'll get over it, this is Cassie we're talking about."

"I guess."

When we finished eating Professor McGonagall came about with the timetables.

"Aw crud!" Alison exclaimed, "We have double potions with the Slytherins first."

"Not to mention the Marauders!" Lily said sarcastically. "I am SO looking forward to this year."

"Is James all you ever think about?" I asked.

"What? NO!"

"Then why do you always bring him up?"

"I wasn't just talking about him! It's also Sirius… Er – Remus and, um Peter."

Alison lifted an eyebrow at her as we went to collect our stuff from the dorm.

"Oh, I forgot!" Lily said suddenly. "I wanted to see Professor McGonagall, I'll catch up with you later." And with that she ran off.

-)(-

"What's the password?" I asked Alison.

"Er…"

"Please don't tell me you don't know."

"Lily's the Prefect! She's the one who knows these things!"

"It doesn't seem to help the fact that she's not here right now!" I kicked the wall and yelped as my foot connected with the stone. It was just my luck that Sirius and Remus walked around the corner just as I made the noise.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, throwing his arms out wide.

I shared a look with Alison before she replied. "We don't know the password. But I suppose you can help us with that."

"The foot?"

"Was gained through ignorance of the fact that it hurts when you kick a solid stone wall."

"Well it wouldn't be very gentlemanly to leave you stranded here would it now?" He walked over and hoisted me over his shoulder so that I was facing his back.

"Sirius let me down!" I shouted as I pummeled his back with my fists.

"Stop that or you'll be going lower." I immediately shut up. "Moony, if you would do the honors."

"Fairy lights." Remus said to the portrait of the fat lady, who swung open.

"Fairy lights?" Alison enquired.

Remus shrugged. "I don't make the password."

Sirius strode past him and ducked into the common room with me still over his shoulder. I promptly told him to put me down. "Okay" He said, and dropped me.

As soon as my foot touched the floor I quickly sucked in my breath and rocked back onto my heel, unbalancing myself and falling backwards. I flailed my arms and would have fallen over if Remus hadn't of caught me in time. I glared at Sirius again as Remus held me upright.

"You did tell me to put you down." He said.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Remus asked.

"Just fine." I took a step forward as he released me and nearly fell over again before grabbing the couch. "Let's abandon that theory, shall we?" I muttered as pain shot through the front of my foot.

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey. Even if it is minor."

"I'll take her." Remus offered. "You two get to class."

"Okay, I'll bring your stuff with me, Mich. So you can come straight there."

"And I'll do the same for you Moony." Sirius announced, "Because I'm a nice person."

"Oh, Sirius, you're a god and we want to worship you." I pretended to swoon which was a mistake because I fell onto Remus again. "Whoops, sorry, can't help it, you're magnetic."

He laughed, steadying me yet again. "Ready to go?"

It took me a few moments to realize he was talking to me.

"Uh… Yeah."

-)(-

After the slightly awkward trek to the hospital wing I was left sitting on a bed with Madam Pomfrey fussing over me as Remus was sent to class.

"So what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Something to do with the front of my foot."

She nodded. "Tell me when it hurts." Starting with the little one, she moved my toes in rapid succession, I stifled a cry at the last two.

"It appears one of your toes is broken, the other just damaged." She stated, pulling out her wand. "How did this happen?"

"I, er… Kicked a wall." For a second I thought she looked faintly amused.

"Please refrain from doing that in the future, you must have a very strong kick."

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and mended the bones. "That's it, off you go."

"Thanks." I wiggled my toes before hopping off the bed and making my way down to the Slytherin dungeons.

-)(-

By the time I finally got to the classroom, I was at least 15 minutes late. Opening the door I slipped in and made my way over to Professor Slughorn and told him my excuse.

"Very well, take a seat."

I walked over and sat next to Cassie, who passed my stuff over from Alison before resuming her previous position with her hands in her lap. I nudged her and she gave me a weak smile before turning to listen to Slughorn.

"I will be assigning you all partners for most of this year, it depends if we have difficulties. You will need to work together to make the potions I assign you, the first of which you can see on the board."

He proceeded to read the list of names in front of him. I only really listened out for my friend's names.

"Cassandra Moore and Alison Cooper."

Lily let out a breath in front of me and I knew she was glad Cassie wasn't paired with a Slytherin.

"Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black."

I blinked at this pairing; neither of them was very good at potions, no offense to them of course.

"Susan Dawkins and Remus Lupin."

I watched Remus as he sighed before getting up and moving next to the Slytherin, he shot me a glance and seemed surprised that I was looking at him.

"James Potter and Lily Evans."

James grinned and ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it up even more then it already was as Lily hit her head on the desk when he came and sat next to her.

Now there was only me left.

"Michelle Hunter and… Serverus Snape."

* * *

**A/N: ** TBC… Yes I know this chapter was bad...


	4. Strange Happenings

**4**

_Strange Happenings_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey thanks to everyone who took the time to read & review the last three chapters. I'll be updating every 3 – 5 days most likely depending on how many hits I've got.

* * *

_Great. Just great. I'm stuck with_ Snape _for a partner._

James and Sirius glared at Snape as I went to sit with him. They were oddly protective of me that way. Snape ignored me as I sat down.

"Hello." I tried.

He continued to scratch with his quill.

"Snape?"

…

"Serverus?"

"What?" He snapped.

"If we're going to be working together I want to get to know you."

Snape stopped writing and looked at me. "This is a potions class, not a date."

"But –"

"Listen, let's get a few things straight. You will not bother me. You will not ruin my potions. And you will not do anything without my permission and instructions to the potion."

I blinked. "I'll follow your rules if you agree to tell me one thing about yourself each lesson."

He gave me a cold look. "Fine." He muttered, turning back to his work.

Leaning on my elbow I watched him closely. After a few minutes he stopped again.

"What do you want?" He ground out between his teeth.

"You haven't told me something today."

He sighed. "I have hair."

I clicked my tongue.

"My hair is black."

"I guess that will do. For now."

The rest of the lesson passed slowly, Snape didn't let me do much. I spent most of my time investigating what my friends were up to.

At one point in the lesson Lily had gotten really agitated, as James was basically breathing down her neck.

"Evans, go out with me."  
"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"You know you want to." He breathed, putting his hands on her waist.

Lily jumped and her arm jerked, making a pile of ingredients fall into the cauldron. The potion gurgled and popped before Lily managed to vanish it and start anew.

For the rest of the lesson James spent his time watching her from the desk she had instructed him to sit at while she finished it.

Remus looked uncomfortable with his partner, she spent the most time pointing out his mistakes, but not telling him how to fix them. Which was unfortunate for Remus as potions was not one of his better subjects.

Alison and Cassie appeared to be cracking up over something they were either doing or discussing while Sirius and Peter were miserably failing. When Slughorn came round to inspect the finished potions, their vibrant orange one (it was supposed to be a pale violet colour) exploded in his face, resulting in house points being deducted and a stern, "Next time pay attention to the instructions, that's what they're there for."

-)(-

The day passed quickly, and after going through Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, dinner finally came around.

"Just think." James said. "After this, we're free!"

"For two days." Peter piped up. "But why did they start on a Friday?"

"No one knows Pete. But the weekend ain't long enough." Sirius offered. "Is it Remus?"

Remus grunted, turning the page of his book.

"Moony, I hardly think that was an answer. Ooh, hey look." He turned around and spied us coming into the Hall, waving his hands madly above his head.

"Come on, Lily!" Alison said. "James won't bite…" She looked at me. "Will he?"

"How should I know?" I protested.

She shrugged. "You're close to him. Anyway come on Lily, you don't have to sit next to him. You can sit next to me, or Peter."

Lily glared at her. "Only this once, but if Potter tries anything, I'm out of here."

"Good." Alison dragged us over and promptly sat next to James.

"Lily, sit."

Lily set her jaw. "I'm not a dog."

"Oh, really? I was under the impression you were." Sirius mentioned.

"No, Black. That's you." I said as I took a seat next to Remus and smiled at him. He returned the gesture and resumed reading.

"How did you ever guess?" Sirius replied, pretending to faint. "Now you all know my secret! Now sit Lily."

She glared as Cassie sat next to him. "What if I don't want to?"

"Because if you don't you'll be a loner."

Lily rolled her eyes and sat beside Alison.

James and Sirius looked at each other, their eyes issuing a challenge. They both started to pile their plates with all sorts of foods, clearly having an eating contest.

"You're eating all that?" Lily asked.

"'Ep, 'ace good." James said with a full mouth.

"He means to say 'yep, tastes good.'" Peter put in helpfully. Lily watched them, disgusted, as they continued to shovel food into their mouths. I swear I heard her mutter – "Boys will be boys."

"Are you going to eat anything?" I asked Remus as he sat there reading, he looked quite pale and sickly, like he'd just been ill.

"Nah, not hungry." He turned another page.

"You don't look well."

"I'm fine." He ended.

I waited a moment to see if he would do anything. He didn't, so I poked him lightly on the side. "Eat something."

"Not hungry."

I poked him again. "Eat something."

"Stop poking me."

"Will you eat something if I do?"

"No."

I poked him again.

"Michelle." He warned.

Poke.

"Stop it!"

Poke.

He let out an exasperated noise and grabbed a carrot stick before putting the end of it in his mouth.

I giggled.

"What is it now?"

"Now you look like you're trying to smoke the carrot or something." I started laughing harder as he just stared at me with a weird expression on his face.

"There is something really wrong with you."

I nodded, trying to maintain a straight face. It didn't help when he shook his head and then went back to reading his book; moving the carrot between his teeth and making it point up and down in turn.

I started giggling uncontrollably again, making the others look at me.

"And what's going on here?" James asked, his plate half-finished. Everyone else was looking at me as well.

"She needs help." Remus stated, throwing the carrot stick at me and making me bang my head on the table, which might I add, hurt.

"Oww…" I moaned.

"Definitely needs help." He said as he watched me with a large grin on his face.

-)(-

Saturday passed quickly, it was Sunday that things started happening. I woke early to a bright light burning my eyes.

"Argh, who opened the curtain?" I muttered, knowing it was probably Lily. I covered my face with my hands, trying to block out the light. Eventually I sighed, giving into the relentless brightness and opened my eyes, squinting. As my eyes got used to the light I started blinking, a lot. I was surrounded by light, or should I say white? Everything was a blinding white. I took a few steps forward and reached out a hand, nothing, this was certainly odd.

In the far distance a spot of blue appeared, a great difference to the whiteness of it all. I quickly walked towards the spot; it got bigger as I came closer. Soon, I started to hear voices. One of them was Dumbledore, I don't know who the other one was. Up close, the blue hole was swirling, its edges tinted with purple. As I watched it, I became entranced and reached out a hand to touch it.

As my palm rested against the coolness, a sudden jerk sent me sprawling on the ground. When I got up my surroundings had changed dramatically.

I was in Dumbledore's office.

* * *

**A/N:** Random, anyway R&R. Reviewing is just one click away… TBC.


	5. The Walking Walker That Wakes

**5**

_The Walking Walker That Wakes_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed. This update definitely wasn't 4 days later so sorry about that but I've been quite busy. It'll come quicker next time. By the way I've changed Michelle's eye colour, it's now darkish blue with silver flecks.

* * *

"I take it this is the one?"

"Yes it would seem so." Dumbledore said, he was talking to one of the many paintings scattered on the walls of the office. I climbed to my feet and suddenly felt very self-conscious. I was standing in front of the Headmaster of my school wearing my nightclothes. I was so embarrassed I could sink into the floor and die.

"Sit please, Miss Hunter." Dumbledore said, motioning to one of the chairs as his blue eyes twinkled. "I'd like you to explain how you got here." He offered me a bowl. "Lemon drop?"

I shook my head mutely and he put the bowl back down. My hands were folded in my lap; I stared at them, thinking of how best to start. When I finally did start, Dumbledore watched me intently, resting his chin on his hands. I finished by telling him about the jerk and appearing here. He looked thoughtful and faintly surprised.

"I have reason to believe you are a Walker, Miss Hunter."

"A walker? Like as in I walk everywhere?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Not a walker as in pace. It seems that you have the ability to manipulate time and space, seemingly teleport, it's a bit like apparating really."

"But I thought you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts."

"That is true. But the barrier is not perfect, it could be that it is not resistant to this kind of power." He mused. "I will contact you when training starts."

"Training, sir?"

"Ah, did I not mention it? You will need to be trained so that we do not have you popping up all over the school in your nightwear." He looked at me and quickly waved his wand, transfiguring my nightclothes into normal ones. "They will turn back as soon as you take them off. Now I suggest you run along before class starts."

"Thanks." I said, now finally making my way back to the dorm.

-)(-

As I climbed through the portrait hole I heard voices. _Great, _I thought sarcastically, _just what I need, the Marauders. What a perfect way to start the day. What on earth are they doing up so early anyway?! _I don't think anyone had seen them this early before, a rare phenomenon as it was. It sounded as if they were discussing one of their many pranks. When I stepped into the common room they didn't notice me.

"Moony, can you help me here?" James asked, but by this time, Remus had turned his head to Peter and seen me. He coughed, alerting the other Marauders to my presence.

Sirius turned around from where he was seated. "Oh, hi Michael."

I paused for a split second before replying smoothly. "And good morning to you too Shirley."

Sirius spluttered at his new nickname as the others cracked up with mirth. James was laughing so hard he actually fell off his seat, I was surprised when he managed to choke out – "Good one!"

I rolled my eyes and continued past them before running up the stairs and going through the door, falling onto my bed in an attempt to fall asleep again. I should of known Lily would be awake.

"Michelle! Where have you been?" She exclaimed.

"I went for a morning walk." I muttered into my pillow.

"I never saw you leave." She looked puzzled. "Coming for breakfast?"

I started snoring convincingly. Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm not being a loner. You are coming with me even if I have to drag you."

"Fine let me get dressed."

"You already are."

I looked down at the clothes Professor Dumbledore had transfigured for me. "Something different?" I searched through my trunk before pulling out a T-shirt and jeans, walking into the bathroom intent on having a long hot shower. After that I dried my newly washed hair with a quick spell and let the blonde cascade down. Looking at myself in the mirror I studied my appearance before finishing and making my way down to the common room, waiting for Lily, who went into the bathroom after me. The only other person in the room was Remus, who, predictably had his nose stuck in a book. I went and sat on the edge of his seat.

"Hey, what are you reading?"

"Just something I picked out of the library." He looked up at me and blinked. "You look nice today."

I felt a bit of red creeping on to my face. "Thanks, so do you."

He gave me a tired smile and we sat in silence before I had to ask something.

"Where are the others?"

"Upstairs." He gestured vaguely with his hand.

"Are they planning something for today?"

Remus grinned and tapped his nose. "That would be telling now wouldn't it?"

I sighed and lent back against the chair. "I'll take that as a yes. What is it this time?"

Just then Lily came down the stairs, pulling a disgruntled Cassie behind her. "Sorry I took so long. Hi Remus."

"Hey."

Cassie rubbed her eyes and yawned, muttering something that sounded very much like -"I thought weekends were for sleeping in."

They walked over to the portrait hole before I got up and followed them. "Bye Remus." I called.

"Pumpkin pasties." Was all I heard before Lily dragged me away to the Great Hall. As we sat down Cassie turned to look at me.

"What did Remus mean? Is that his odd way of saying goodbye? With the name of a food?"

"I suggest you stay away from the Pumpkin pasties today."

Lily scowled, "They're pulling a prank aren't they?"

"Yep."

-)(-

After lunch we (meaning me, Lily, Cassie and Alison) mostly just sat under our favourite tree by the lake chatting and doing homework. Cassie had fully recovered from the shock of her brother being put in Slytherin, she had decided to just live with it. 'It doesn't mean he'll change.' She had reasoned. So here we were sitting in the shade of the tree when Alison suddenly piped up.

"Who do you guys like?"

Cassie, Lily and me all shared a glance. No doubt this was going to head towards the direction of a Mark Burns discussion.

"I like Mark still." She added.

"Well I don't like anyone." Lily put in.

"What about James?" I teased.

"Eurgh, don't even mention his name! What about you Michelle, who do _you_ like?"

"No one."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes." I replied, confused.

"A certain Marauder hasn't caught your eye?"

"What? How many times do I have to tell you I don't like Remus that way?!"

Lily smirked at me. "How do you know I wasn't talking about Peter?"

"I just do. And I don't like Remus that way."

"Oh, you're hopeless."

I gave her a look. "So Cassie, who do you like?"

"I think I like Sirius Black."

* * *

**A/N:** TBC… Hey, ya see that greyish button down there on the left? Huh? I dare you to click it. BTW Michelle never told Dumbledore that the plane was white okay? So just remember that for later.


	6. Rainbow Coloured Rat

**6**

_Rainbow Coloured Rat_

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry for the wait, but I've put it up while I'm on RIGHT NOW (which will be whenever you read it in your random alternate universe to me) I'm going to try to update this quicker but I can't promise anything. Hope you like the chapter even though it's quite short.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Mysterious Victoria I completely agree, who COULDN'T like Remus?

* * *

"Who?" Lily repeated stupidly.

"Sirius Black." Cassie repeated.

"You mean THE Sirius Black?" Alison asked.

"Yes."

"The womanizer?"

"Yes!" Cassie snapped.

"Oh, well here cones him and his bunch of crones. Black being included as a crone."

"Remus isn't a crone!" I protested. Now Lily gave me a look. "Oh, shut it." I said.

"Okay then here comes Black and _two_ of his crones."

At this time they had reached the point that they could hear us.

"I think you must have counted wrong Alison, there are four of us." Sirius said.

"Yeah but Michelle insists that Remus isn't one." Lily said, she had a smug grin on her face.

"Hey! I'm not a crone either!" James protested.

"What's a crone?" Peter asked.

"It's an ugly old woman Pete." Remus told him, looking at me while I avoided his gaze.

"Oh."

"Now that we have established that, what do you want?"

"Aren't we allowed to come spend some time with our favourite girls?"

"No."

"Alison suddenly sighed, a dreamy look on her face. I looked past Sirius to where Mark Burns had just appeared with some of his own crones. I snickered. When Lily and Cassie looked at me strangely I pointed over Sirius. They both started laughing as well. Cassie snorted and I nearly started crying with mirth.

"What?" Sirius asked. As far as he was concerned we were pointing at him. "Is there something wrong with my hair?"

Lily almost stopped laughing but then she caught sight of Alison's face again. She started giggling again and on the laughter went. Soon Mark disappeared out of view and we caught a hold of ourselves. Alison finally snapped out of her daydream and saw us laughing. "What's so funny?"

"That's exactly what I want to know!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh, Alison." Cassie said, "Why don't you just ask him out already?"

"Who, me?" Sirius spluttered.

"You wish! I mean Mark."

"Who's Mark?" James asked.

"It doesn't matter." Alison muttered. "Dinner should be ready, I'm going in."

Remus glanced at me again, but I still ignored him. _What is wrong with me? I don't like him so what's the matter with meeting his eyes?_

"Ooh, dinner!" Peter said as he waddled off after her. Sirius and James shared an evil grin before following him with Remus.

-)(-

Taking seats at the end of the table nearest the doors the others dissolved into conversation.

"I hope nothing explodes." Lily muttered.

"Mm…" I said, searching for the Marauders. They were situated down in the middle of the table as per normal. I noticed Remus was picking at his food again as Peter gobbled and Sirius and James stuffed themselves.

The first scream was heard about ten minutes into the meal and the sound of laughter slowly disappeared as more people met the same fate. Soon we had many multi-coloured people around the Great Hall; the Slytherins had all been made a special gold and crimson. I looked at Alison as she picked up one of the pasties and bit into it. We all stared at her in shock.

"Oh no, you weren't there this morning were you?"

"What?"

"Uh oh."

Alison's hair had started turning a magnificent hot pink with neon green stripes running through it while her skin had turned a dark blue, accenting her grey eyes. I glanced at the Marauders; they were all laughing, with the exception of Peter who had managed to eat one of the pasties. He had now turned a rainbow colour, which kept moving over his skin so that the colours swirled. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be chuckling but Professor McGonagall was striding towards the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Black and Lupin, detention. Report to my office tomorrow promptly after dinner."

As she walked away James and Sirius high-fived and went back to shoveling food into their mouths again. Dumbledore stood and waved his wand, returning everyone but the Slytherins back to his or her normal colours. He looked faintly surprised.

"Stronger spell, sir. I'm afraid it won't come off for a while." Sirius called out.

Dumbledore nodded, pocketed his wand and sat down. Leaving the outraged Slytherins to simmer with anger. Remus was now smiling while Peter patted his hair like he couldn't believe it was back to normal. He probably didn't get detention because his own prank affected him. Or maybe McGonagall thought he wasn't in on it. Either way I bet the Marauders might let themselves get affected by something harmless another time so they can pretend they didn't pull the prank on the others… I would love to see them affected by a more permanent prank…

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so it was kind of a stupid prank, but I couldn't think properly and I'm not about to change it. So you'll just have to live with the horror I have created. TBC…


	7. Slimy Slytherins

**7**

_Slimy Slytherins_

* * *

**A/N:** I would have to say this is one of my favourite chapters that I have written, thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially for giving me your opinion on the prank. Hope you like it, read on -

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly, everyone fell back into the routine of classes pretty fast. Snape's new lesson comments had included:

"I'm of the male gender."

"I attend Hogwarts."

"I'm _trying_ to make a potion."

"Go away."

"I don't like you."

"Leave me alone."

He isn't a very sociable person.

There were also a number of pranks pulled by the Marauders. Most of them included the Slytherins, giving everyone apart from them a laugh. Remus disappeared once a month, claiming that his grandmother, then grandfather had died in turn. My friendship with the others tightened, if that was at all possible. We shared nearly all our classes, but unfortunately the Marauders did too. Take for instance our next class, Defense against the Dark Arts, or DADA for short.

We took our normal seats on the left side of the room, the Marauders opposite to us. The lesson started as pretty much all others did, James came to insist that Lily go out with him. Today he was trying a new strategy.

"Evans! Do you have fiery red hair?"

"Yes."

"Are you eyes the colour of emeralds?"

"I guess."

"Are you a witch?"

"Yes." Lily was starting to get annoyed.

"Can you do magic?"

"Yes!"

"Doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

"Ye- NO!" Lily nearly screamed with rage, horrified that she had nearly agreed to a date with James Potter. Just then Professor Dunne (pronounced done) walked into the classroom and James retreated to his seat, looking disappointed.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late." Dunne said as he dropped some heavy volumes on his desk, sending a layer of dust flying. "This lesson we are learning about dark creatures, Vampires, werewolves…" Here I noticed Remus pale, while Sirius and James stiffened, Peter was too busy picking his nose to have heard what was being said.

_What's wrong with them? _I thought, _do they all have a fear of werewolves?_

"And the like." Professor Dunne finished; he was quite a tall man, with dark hair and dark blue eyes. He seemed to be a dark man, always-wearing dark black robes, heck, I didn't even know there was a dark black until I saw him. But for all his darkness he was of lighter skin tones. For the rest of the lesson he went on about Vampires, which seemed to be a favourite of his. And then he started with werewolves.

"I don't have much opinion on werewolves, they're not my favourite beings to be around, though I have never actually known one very well. A werewolf transforms on the full moon one night a month, the other 29 it is just an ordinary person like you and me and you wouldn't even no they were one. Why, there might even be a werewolf in Hogwarts." By this time everyone was listening intently, no one noticed the Marauders looking grim. The lesson ended with a cheery 'you have a foot long essay on how you can tell a werewolf from a normal wolf due in next Monday.'

As we made our way out of the classroom I think I heard James say "Well this ought to be a piece of cake, eh Moony?"

_Was there something Remus wasn't telling me? His relatives did seem to die a lot. Come to think of it… Hasn't his grandmother died about three times already?_

I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts when I hit someone.

"Watch where you're going!" The someone spat.

"Malfoy." Sirius greeted stonily stepping up beside me followed by James. I hadn't even noticed they were behind me.

"Ah, the blood-traitor and the mudblood lover." Malfoy sneered.

"Step away from her Malfoy." James threatened, whipping out his wand.

"Oh, but she is such a pretty Mudblood." Lucius drawled. "I could have some fun with her."

"Step away!" James shouted.

"Don't wet yourself Potter." He eyed me with distaste. "I wouldn't want to dirty my hands."

"GO!" Sirius barked.

It was too late by then. I snapped. Curling my hand into a fist I brought it up to smash Malfoy's face. I watched with satisfaction as blood started to pour out of his nose. James and Sirius gaped at me while Lucius clutched his face.

"You'll pay for this Mudblood!" He whispered before running off.

Apparently Professor McGonagall had been in the hallway when I threw the punch. She gave me detention with the Marauders for Wednesday even though Sirius and James protested that I had been provoked.

"Even if that is true, you should not have reacted in that way." She said sternly. "Next time think." She bustled off as I started walking towards the Great Hall. The two boys behind me glanced at each other before hurrying after me.

"Michelle! Wow –"

"We mean –"

"Hitting Malfoy like that –"

"It was –"

"AWESOME!" They exclaimed together.

I just continued to walk with them flanking me.

"Are you trying out for the quidditch team?" James suddenly said.

"No." I muttered.

"Well if you did, what position would you go for?" Put in Sirius.

"Seeker."

"I think you should try out this year."

I turned and opened my mouth at James but nothing came out. Then I remembered fish isn't a good look and shut my jaw.

"I think you'd be good at it." He said.

I started walking again. "I don't know."

"Please." Sirius pleaded, putting on a puppy dogface. I cracked a smile at that.

"I might."

By this time we had reached the Great Hall and they headed across to sit with Remus and Peter, pulling me with them.

I sat down between them as they piled a few things on my plate.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of you joining us?" Remus enquired.

"Moony!" Sirius started.

"She totally wasted Malfoy by punching his face in!" James added.

Then they both decided to weave the story of what happened, describing everyone in detail.

"And then we arrived on the scene." James said. "Me with my good looks and charm."

Then Sirius took over. "And me with my muscles and god-like body."

"Then we see the fat –"

"Chubby –"

"Ugly –"

"Hairball of hatred trying to have his way with the gorgeous –"

"Stunning –"

"Wide eyed and innocent –"

"Princess, who proceeds to smash his face in."

"But then McGonagall comes along while Malfoy flees –"

"Like the little girl he is –"

"And now Michelle is joining us in detention –"

"And don't forget she's going to try out for seeker!"

"I said I MIGHT." I protested while they slapped me heartily on the back before starting to stuff themselves. Remus looked at me with an eyebrow raised while Peter clapped his hands gleefully at the story.

"I'll explain later." I muttered.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! It's up quickly! What do you think of James and Sirius's banter? TBC…


	8. Never What It Looks Like

**8**

_Never what it looks like_

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter alert! Anyway dunno if Filch would be around with the Marauders but he is now.

* * *

After ending the day with charms and transfiguration and gaining more homework I headed to the 7th floor, leaving the others to go to dinner. When I reached the place I wanted I stopped and thought hard. I opened my eyes a while later to find a door had appeared. I grasped the handle and opened the door, slipping inside. _The room of requirement. _I have no doubt the Marauders already knew of it. The room itself had transfigured itself to my own personal library. I just liked to sit and think on the magical balcony that I made extend from it, the moon when it was full, was captivating. I sighed and went to choose a book, skimming over the shelf before finding a book that caught my eye.

_Amimagus Animagi._

I pulled the book from the shelf and inspected the cover. I was slightly tattered and was covered in intricate patterns. Opening the book I flicked through it, reading the instructions and studying the pictures of people morphing into animals. I definitely wanted to pursue this later.

Before I knew it my watch (Muggle invention) read 8:55pm, 5 minutes to curfew.

_Shoot! _I gathered my stuff and put away the book, rushing out the door. I was halfway to the dorm when I heard Mrs Norris meowing.

_Hey, I wonder who Mrs Norris's husband is… Maybe it's Filch! Damn! I don't have time for thoughts like these._

"Naughty students out of bed, Mrs Norris? We will catch them won't we?" I heard Filch cackle down the hallway.

As I slowly backed up I felt a hand cover my mouth. I was going to scream but then realized that would bring Filch, although detention was preferable to something worse.

"It's just me." James's breath sounded in my ear. "We're under my invisibility cloak. Keep quiet, close and follow me."

We had to duck into a empty classroom to avoid Filch, but eventually we got to the portrait hole.

"Grindylow." James whispered.

It swung open and we crawled in, James stored the cloak in his pocket and gave me a look that plainly said don't tell anyone. I followed James into the Common room where Lily promptly flew at me.

"Where _were_ you? We looked _everywhere_!"

"Not to mention you were out after curfew." Alison added

"Doing anything naughty? Seeing someone?" Cassie asked.

I shook them off with a – talk later – look and with that Alison dragged Lily back onto the couch next to where James had just sat down and surprisingly he didn't try to put his arm around her.

"Hey Michael!" Sirius called. "There are no seats left. You better come sit on me."

It was quite true, see, the Common room goes like this:

**A/N: You don't really need to read this. The thing I had before didn't work so I'm just going to describe it. Girls and Boys Dorms. Sirius is on a seat. The two three-seaters are 1- taken up by Alison sitting next to Lily sitting next to James. 2- Remus and a stretched out Cassie.**

And Cassie had decided to stretch out on the couch. Peter didn't seem to be there.

"Thanks Sirius, but I'd rather sit on the giant squid on a winters day and freeze to death."

Seeing the squid was not around, and the fact that it wasn't winter, I went to sit on Remus (with whom I had overcome my weirdness with) instead.

"Hope you don't mind."

"I don't." He said. I noted that he looked tired and paler than usual.

As the night wore on we continued to talk, but after awhile everyone became drowsy. I ended up leaning on Remus's chest and the gentle rhythm of his breathing slowly lulled me to sleep.

-)(-

"Moony." Sirius said when the rest of us were asleep. "You need to tell her."

"I know." Remus muttered as he observed my sleeping form. He had at some point wrapped his arms around me to stop me falling off. "But what if –"

Sirius cut him off. "She'll understand, you'll see."

-)(-

-)(-

-)(-

I woke up in the morning still curled up against Remus. As I opened my eyes and rubbed them he released me from his hold and looked at me.

"Morning."

"Mm…" I rolled onto the couch space next to him. "Hey, where's Cassie?"

Remus stretched, it must have been sore sitting in the same position all night. "She and Alison went upstairs after you drifted off.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful sleeping."

"How did you sleep?"

He grinned. "Fine, bit stiff though, what about you?"

"You're a comfy pillow."

"Thanks. Now maybe we should wake up the others before they realize what position they're in." He gave me a look and motioned at Lily and James. I snorted, making Remus chuckle. Lily had fallen asleep on James's shoulder and now his arms were encircling her as she leant on him.

"I think we should just leave them like that." Sirius said from where he had woken up on the floor.

"Lily will kill us." Remus stated.

"Or she could realize her true feelings for James and they could scare the first years by snogging the living daylights out of each other." I said.

Remus shook his head in mock sympathy. "I feel sorry for the first years."

Suddenly my stomach rumbled and both the boys looked at me strangely.

"What? I'm hungry."

"Yeah but it's as if your stomach was thinking the exact same thing as mine." Sirius said.

"Well let's go to breakfast then!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the portrait hole. "Coming Remus?"

He was still sitting on the couch, hands folded in lap. "I think I'll want to go change first."

I looked down at myself; we were all still wearing yesterday's clothes, which were a bit messed up by now.

"Oh, right." I let go of Sirius's arm and ran upstairs. "MORNING SUNSHINE!!" I yelled as I pulled the covers off two of my best friends. "Up and at 'em!" They both just groaned and rolled over, going right back to sleep.

-)(-

Down in the Common room Sirius and Remus shared a glance as they heard me yelling.

"She's a feisty one." Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up Padfoot." Remus groaned, throwing a pillow at his friend.

-)(-

About 15 minutes later I came back downstairs.

"Girls take forever to get ready!" Sirius complained.

"I was enjoying a shower. Is that a crime?"

"Only if it's not with me."

"Mind, gutter, out." I said, jerking my thumb away from us. "I don't take that long compared to others anyway. Speaking of which, where's Remus?"

"He is, as you say, enjoying a shower. Would you like to go join him?"

I smacked Sirius's head to cover the fact I had turned slightly red.

-)(-

Another two minutes later Remus came down reading a book. Sirius promptly grabbed it.

"Hey!" Remus protested.

"No books Moony, we are going to have a civil conversation."

"Probably about people in showers." I muttered.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"Nothing." I said, turning red again.

Sirius threw the book at the couch, which turned out was a bad idea. It hit Lily on the head, making her eyes fly open.

"Run!" Sirius screamed.

-)(-

As we ran maniacally down the halls I stopped suddenly, making Sirius turn at the lack of footsteps behind him.

"You scream like a girl." I panted. "Where's Remus now?"

"He was eaten! Eaten by the big, fiery, man-eating, monster!" As he said this he stepped forward before grabbing me and saying the last word in a high voice right in my face.

I couldn't help it; I just started laughing hysterically. Looking over Sirius's shoulder I saw Remus walk around the corner.

"You know there was no reason, to run…" He slowed down as he saw us before stopping completely. I stopped laughing just as suddenly as I had started. I could just imagine what it looked like, me and Sirius that is. I immediately stepped away from him and stared at Remus.

"You know, it's never really what it looks like is it?" I said, before turning and running down the opposite hallway.

* * *

**A/N:** TBC. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far! Next chapter hopefully up soon.


	9. Concentrate

**9**

_Concentrate_

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! I am back from the dead! I figured it was high time to update as my life has been chaos lately and I decided to turn back to the joy of writing. R&R everyone!

* * *

_Why am I running?_

When I finally slowed down I sank down to the floor and just sat there, leaning against the wall. _Why? _I'll tell you why. I felt guilty. Guilty! And I wasn't even doing anything!

Maybe it was the expression on his face, torn between shock, anger and hurt. I can still see it in my mind. But what confuses me more is…

_Why do I care?_

I heard footsteps approaching in the hallway and quickly stood up, steeling myself. The person who came round the corner was not who I expected, far from it. Actually I wasn't actually expecting anyone, just thought it would be some random. How wrong I was.

It was Snape.

He stopped as he stood in front of me. "Hunter. What are you doing here?" He asked me coldly.

"No reason." I lied. "Just passing through."

"This corridor leads to the Slytherin dorms."

"Oh, my mistake then. Bye!" I gave him a fake smile and turned on my heel.

He caught up to me. "You're not very good at hiding your emotions." He stated. "You're upset.

I turned on him. "And what did you expect? That my life is perfect and I'm always happy?" I snapped. "I'm a human being you know!"

"I didn't mean that." He said softly, which completely took me by surprise.

"Wha' – What?" I said stupidly.

"What's bothering you."

"Nothing, I just, fell out with a friend."

We walked for a while in silence before we reached the Great Hall.

"You can come sit at the Slytherin table with me if you want." He offered as we walked in.

I gave him a half-smile. "No thanks, I'll be fine." _I don't even know if he hates me yet._

He walked off without saying anything and I went to join Lily and the others.

Lily stabbed her food moodily as she looked at me. "How could you just – What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"Nothing, everything's peachy."

"Don't give us crap Michelle."

"What if I want to?"

My friends stared at me. "If you don't –"

I stood up as abruptly as I sat down. "Sorry, I'll see you in class." I strode out of the hall, many eyes following me.

-)(-

"Oh gee look Sirius, she's upset, why don't you go comfort her."

"Just because the full moon's coming up doesn't mean you have an excuse to be angry, Remus."

"Yeah, because I so thought I did."

"What is wrong with you?"

"You know what's damn well wrong!"

"Well maybe if you had asked for an explanation –"

"I didn't need one!"

"Fine, maybe I _will_ go after her then!" And with that, Sirius Black stood and ran after me.

-)(-

As I heard the footsteps behind me I quickened my pace.

"Michael!" I heard Sirius call. "Michelle, stop!"

Instead of stopping I walked even faster until I reached the 7th floor. Sirius finally caught up with me when I stopped outside the room of requirement. He opened the door for me and I walked in, he followed me. I wandered inside and sat down on the random couch that was in there. Sirius came and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I leant against him.

"I don't know."

"Is it er…"

"No!"

Sirius looked relieved. "Is it Remus."

"No. Maybe."

He rested his head on mine. "Do you like him?"

"No."

"Oh."

We sat there for a few minutes before I nearly fell asleep and decided to get up.

"Thanks, Sirius. But we should probably head to class now." I detangled myself from him and stood up.

"Screw class." He said pulling me back down. "We should have some fun while we're still here! Think of anything."

"Sirius."

"Oh, fine. Go get good marks!" He waved his hands in the air. "You're as loony as Lupin." We both immediately sobered. "Sorry."

"Nah it's fine." I lied for the second time today. "I mean it's just him." _But he's so much more than just him isn't he? _I shook my head and held out my hand. "Come with me?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and grasped my hand, "If you insist."

-)(-

By the time we had gotten our stuff from the Common room and made our way to the Charms classroom it was surprisingly early, or late. When we walked in it was silent.

"Where is everyone?" Sirius asked.

"Breakfast. Or rather, coming now."

He gave me a comforting squeeze on the shoulder and pressed something into my hand before going and sitting down in his normal spot. That's when the others started coming in, so I shoved the thing in my pocket and sat down.

Soon everyone had arrived and Alison sat by me while the others sat in front.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Alison muttered.

"I know. I'll talk soon."

"You better." Cassie said.

Professor Flitwick arrived shortly after us. He was short and had to stand on a stack of books to teach. He quickly set us the work of revising the spells we knew for charms, as he was going to give us a written test at a later date.

After practicing cheering charms I began to feel better, not just because the charm had been used on me. I quickly told my friends what had happened this morning, leaving out the bit of the room of requirement, just saying Sirius had found me in the halls and we talked. As we started levitating cushions I found myself watching the Marauders. Lily had given me a significant look before, but I still don't agree that I like Remus. We're just friends, heck I don't even know if we're that anymore. And I still don't know why.

Sirius was busy doing a presentation to anyone who bothered to watch him. Remus looked to be writing something in his notebook. Or is it secretly a diary? Ha! Remus Lupin with a diary. I wonder if James and Sirius have one…?

"I'm about to lift the door catch and make the door swing open!" Sirius announced.

"That's not possible." James said.

"I agree." Peter squeaked.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" As soon as the words left Sirius's mouth the door swung open, Peter let out a gasp of astonishment. Unfortunately for Sirius there was a small first year Hufflepuff on the other side of the door with one hand on the doorknob. Most of the Ravenclaw's in our current class ignored the newcomer, who attracted many looks from the bored Gryffindor's as he walked up to Professor Flitwick.

"See, told you it wouldn't work Padfoot!"

"The first year ruined it!"

"You couldn't do it in the first place!"

Suddenly a note placed itself on my desk and I looked around for who levitated it, only to find Remus watching me. I noticed he looked really pale and tired, even though he'd slept well last night. I quickly unfolded the note and read the words written neatly on it.

_Are you and Sirius together in that way?_

What the hell kind of question is that? Of course not!

The answers a big, fat NO! I scribbled back. I was in the process of levitating the paper back to his desk when Flitwick came over. My wand jerked and the paper landed on the floor next to Remus's desk. He leant over to get it, making his light brown hair fall slightly into his eyes.

"What are you levitating, Miss Hunter?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Er.. Practicing wand movement." I gave a quick show of a swish and a flick.

"Good work. Always important that is. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." He handed me a bit of parchment.

_Miss Hunter,_

_I have cleared it with Professor McGonagall that you will be missing her class._

_Please report to my office when you get this, which should be about 10:41._

_The password to my office is Fizzing Whizbee._

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry._

I glanced at my watch; it was exactly 10:41. How he knew that I would never know, but at least I get to miss the rest of this lesson. A few people glanced at me as I shoved everything into my bag and made my way out the door, including Remus, I looked at him but couldn't read his expression. I did notice him turn to talk to the others though. As I walked though the halls I tried to remember the way to Dumbledore's office. I suddenly found myself in front of it as if Hogwarts had read my mind or something. I looked at the stone gargoyle staring unblinkingly at me.

"Er… Fizzing Whizbee." I said.

The gargoyle shook its head, coming to life for a few seconds before reverting back to its unmoving state. The grinding behind it made me think I'd got the password right. Soon enough, the stairs appeared and I stepped on them, letting them rise while taking me up. When I got to the top I raised my fist and knocked on the door. It swung open, presumably by magic as no one was standing behind it. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, surveying me through his half-moon spectacles.

"Good morning, Miss Hunter, I trust you have been sleeping well?"

"No more out of time/space experiences if that's what you mean, sir."

He just smiled knowingly and sat like that for a moment while I fidgeted.

"I would like you to instill the state of whiteness on yourself again please."

"How?"

"Simply focus on where you want to go."

I closed my eyes and thought. _I want to appear behind Dumbledore._ When I opened my eyes I expected to be standing behind him, but all I saw was his twinkling blue eyes looking back at me.

"What happened last time you did it?" He asked.

"I was sleeping."

"Try clearing your mind."

I did as he said and focused on nothing, but the thought of the white plane slid into my mind. My eyes started burning almost immediately. "Wait – How did you know it was white?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, if you had noticed a few chapters back, I told you to remember that Michelle had not told Dumbledore that the plane was white. That's really all it was needed for, that last sentence. Also the next chapter is really short so I'm putting that one up with this one and you can go knock yourself out reading it after you have finished this sentence which I am lengthening for no reason than to annoy you unless you actually aren't reading this and I'm talking to myself yet again.


	10. Stranded With No Colour

**10**

_Stranded With No Colour  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Very short chapter, the next will be up whenever I enlighten myself again to remember this fanfiction. Three days is the earliest. A week probably the latest hopefully.

* * *

The white plane was now surrounding me on all sides. I quickly turned to try and find Dumbledore and the answer to my question. But of course he wasn't there. This time there is no blue light, why did it come last time? With a thought? But what was I thinking last time…

_Wonder what the others are doing in class…_

Suddenly a blue portal thing appeared in front of me and I could hear Professor McGonagall's voice sounded through the air.

"Your homework is to write a two-foot long essay on vanishing things, now, moving on.."

I stopped listening, what would happen if I went through now? I can just imagine me landing on my backside in front of the whole class, who then proceeds to look at me strangely.

Oh wait, that _did_ just happen. Crap.

I quickly crossed into the whiteness and appeared in my dorm room. It was no good; I need to get back to Dumbledore's office.

By this time I was exhausted and seeing as my bed was handily nearby I sat on it, trying to keep my eyes open. _What's it been? 2 trips in about 6 minutes and I already feel like sleeping for a day._

I tiredly transported myself back onto the plane and tried to bring up a picture of Dumbledore's office. It didn't work, I couldn't concentrate properly. I would just have to walk. I got up from where I was sitting and started walking. I took a while before I realized I was still in the white.

_Shoot! How do I get out of here!? _I started to panic, throwing out my arms and trying to feel for any kind of barrier. I stopped and took a deep breath. _Think of a happy place. Think of a happy place. _As an image appeared in my mind I mentally scolded myself. _Not a person! A place! One with, happy bunnies or something! _

A wisp of blue appeared in front of me but I hesitated to touch it. Who knew where I would end up this time? I didn't even know if it would take me anyway.

I caught myself again before I fell over. Just being in this place sapped my energy. _Where's Lily when you need her? _Was my last thought before crumpling on the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** TBC… And as always R&R.


	11. Moonlit Walks

**11**

_Moonlit walks_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! Update time again.

* * *

I woke to a distressed Lily shaking me.

"Mich? Mich?! Michelle, you have to wake up!" She cried.

I groaned and clutched my head. _Oh god, the pain! It hurts!_

"I know it hurts Michelle. Just wait, I'll get Madam Pomfrey!" I grabbed her arm with one of my hands.

"Don't leave me." I whimpered.

"I'll be back soon don't worry."

-)(-

In the short time it took for Madam Pomfrey to arrive I had successfully passed out again.

"Poor girl, the pain she must be feeling."

Lily shuddered. "I felt it when she grabbed me. It was horrible, I don't think I've ever felt something so painful."

"I didn't think this would happen." Dumbledore said gravely. They were taking me to the hospital wing on a hovering stretcher.

"She kept screaming."

"She was screaming?"

"Well.. Her mouth didn't really move, it was more like I could here her in my head."

Dumbledore sighed as they made their way up some of Hogwarts many steps.

-)(-

"Help us…"

"Save us…"

I slowly got up and looked around, I was surrounded by mist and the voices that were reaching me were slightly muffled.

"Help us…"

"Save us…"

"We know who you are…"

"Who are you?" I called out. "Where are you and how do you know me?"

An unearthly scream pierced the air and I flinched while covering my ears. I whipped around searching for the source. I battled through the mist that covered this place like a barrier to stop people seeing something. Suddenly a face appeared in front of me. I screamed and it grinned maliciously before covering it's face with a mask and retreating.

_Where on earth am I?_

_Michelle?_

_Lily? Where are you!?_

_I'm in the hospital wing, or rather, you are._

I looked around again and shivered. This place was creepy. _It doesn't seem like that._

_What does it seem like then?_

_Misty, hard to tell. I'm scared Lily._

_Don't worry, we're doing all we can._

I yelped as something grabbed me and the mist enclosed my vision.

-)(-

"Professor!" Lily said. "Shes gone."

"Quick, give her this!" Pomfrey instructed, holding out a clear vial of liqud.

-)(-

When my vision cleared again I was surrounded by people, but not just any people, my friends. Sirius was sitting on the end of the bed I was in with James standing next to him. Remus was sitting on a chair looking tired with his head in his hands. The fact that he was here made me give a small smile that the girls immediately noticed and they jumped on me.

"Michelle!" Cassie practically screamed.

I winced, frowning as my head pulsated with pain.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." She tiptoed off, leaving me with the others. Sirius, oddly enough, was holding my foot like he was afraid I'd disappear. Remus was now standing with a look of relief evident on his face while James was lightly gripping Sirius's shoulder.

"Thank god Michelle." Alison breathed. "We thought we had lost you."

I groaned, "What happened?"

Madam Pomfrey then came over with a vial of containing pale liqud. "Drink up."

I eyed it suspiciously. "Do I have to?"

She gave me a stern look so I downed it, gagging slightly on the taste. My headache miraculously disappeared leaving me pain-free and Pomfrey bustled off.

Lily grimanced at me. "Well, you know whatever you were doing with Professor Dumbledore right? In class I suddenly quite clearly heard you say, 'where's Lily when you need her?' I just dropped my stuff and ran, much to Professor McGonagall's disgust. I didn't actually know if anything was wrong or not."

Then James butted in. "I'll never forget how she followed Evans down the hallway yelling 'Come back here Miss Evans!'" He smirked at Lily. "I think it's the first time you've ever disobeyed a teacher." He pretended to wipe a tear off his cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

Lily glared at him. "Anyway, I found you by a lucky guess and found you lying on the floor. I went to get Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore and we came up here."

"You were knocked out for more than nine hours!" Alison said.

"And then here we are." Sirius added, his eyes were uncharacteristically serious as he searched my face for a response.

I simply looked at them. "When am I allowed out?"

"Madam Pomfrey said you could come back to the dorms." Cassie announced. "You missed lunch and dinner though."

Sirius and James looked at each other. "We can fix that." Remus still hadn't said anything, just watched me intently.

I swang my feet off the bed and stood up. The girls followed suit while James and Sirius headed out before us. Remus stayed behind.

"I'm visiting my mum, shes ah, sick." He said. "I'm going soon."

I gave him a small smile. "Hope she gets better soon."

"Yeah, me too." He muttered.

Out side the hospital wing we ran (figuratively speaking) into Professor Dumbledore, who requested an audience with me alone.

As the others walked off a way Dumbledore turned to me. "Are you aware that you projected your thoughts into Lily's head?"

I blinked. "What?"

He chuckled. "Obviously not. It seems that you have the power to put your thoughts into others brains and in turn hear them reply."

"So… It's kind of like walking in their head?"

"Something like that yes. I won't keep you any further, we can explore this later. Good day."

-)(-

Sirius and James met us in the Common room with a tray filled with all kinds of food.

"Wow!" Alison exclaimed. "Where did you get all this?"

Sirius gave a mysterious smile. "We know where the kitchens are."

Then James gave him a significant look and said, "It's getting late, we're gonna go hit the sack." The retreated upstairs and left us alone.

After we had finished we retired upstairs as well, climbing into bed and turning out the lights before saying goodnight.

-)(-

After spending a few hours tossing and turning I sat up, looking at the clock.

12:01am

I sighed, spending your time sleeping all day can do this to you. I listened carefully to the others, they were all soundly asleep. I got out of bed and threw on something warm before quietly making my way downstairs and throughout Hogwarts until I arrived outside. The full moon's light illuminated the lake making it shine. I wandered around a bit before wandering towards the Forbidden forest.

_I wonder what's in there..?_

Suddenly I found myself watching as a large black dog bounded towards me.

A wolf lumbered after it, followed by a magnificent stag. I blinked, surely this was a dream? The wolf suddenly stopped and howled, illuminated by the moon. That's when I realized, it wasn't just any wolf, it was a werewolf. And it had scented me.

* * *

**A/N:** R&R TBC…


	12. She Called Me James

**12**

_She called me James_

* * *

I froze, unable to move as it loped towards me. The black dog ran after it and slowly got in front, turning to face it and growling.

The black dog was protecting me?

I finally came to my senses and fled, but not before the werewolf clashed with the dog. Now was the time I wished I had trained more as an animagi because I could be killed here. I had tried it once or twice but not finished the instructions, the next thing I had to do was change, and that takes a while to master. I could hear the werewolf's paws pounding the ground behind me, feel it's hot breath on my back, and that's when it got me, it's claws slashing down my back. It caused me to fall onto the ground and roll over, helpless as I saw it poised over me, jaws salivating.

The stag saved me, it barrelled into the side of the werewolf with its antlers and engaged it in battle. I began to shake uncontrollabley, I hoped that I would be able to transform. I closed my eyes and and willed myself to make it work, if it didn't I was as good as dead. When I opened my eyes my vision was sharper. My paws were standing firm on the dirt, but was hard moving as it was unnatural. I soon got the hang of it, hurriedly headed for the nearest tree and clawed my way up it.

The large black dog had revived it and was now restraining to wolf by sitting on it. The stag galloped over and stood beneath the tree. I jumped down onto the ground and fell over with exhaustion from the change in my human form. The stag suddenly disappeared and James was in it's place. His robes were torn and dirty, glasses askew. His sudden appearance sent the werewolf into another fit and as the dog nipped it, it whined. He quickly picked me up and ran for the castle.

-)(-

When we arrived outside the hospital wing he set me on the ground.

I studied him, sitting on the ground. "You're the stag, you're prongs. Padfoot, Sirius, he's the black dog."

James nodded. "And you're a jaguar. Don't tell Pomfrey how you got hurt."

"It's Remus isn't it? It's him."

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Now is not the time or place to talk about it. Just go get your back looked at." He did a quick spell to clean off the dirt. "That should make your lie easier."

I gave him a quick hug. "Be careful."

He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "We can handle him." He ran back down the corridor, leaving me by myself. I cautiously opened the door and slipped inside.

"Hello?" My voice seemed to rebound around the hospital wing. A light flicked on down the end of the wing and Madam Pomfrey came out in a dressing gown.

"Yes? Who is it?" She asked.

"It's, ah, Michelle Hunter."

"Oh, hello. Well what do you need at this hour?"

"I've been attacked by my friends cat."

She came over quickly, "Well lets see it then." I turned around so that she could see the tear in my clothes, she parted it and gasped. "What kind of a cat can do this?"

"He's – He's a very big cat. With, uh, abnormally large claws."

She looked suspicious but accepted the lie. "Well you tell your friend to keep her cat under control otherwise he'll have to go!" She went and got a salve that she spread on the cut, I winced.

"You seem to be coming here quite often Miss Hunter. Please try not to make a habit of it. Good night."

I left and returned to the Common room, thankfully Filch hadn't been about. Not imagining I could sleep again I retrieved a book and lay on the couch reading. Though I thought it not possible I slowly dozed off.

-)(-

Sirius, James and Peter stumbled into the Common room and tidied themselves up with a few minor healing spells. Sirius, spotting me sleeping walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. He brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes, the rest of which was spread out around my head.

"She figured it out Padfoot, she knows." James slumped himself in one of the seats. "She was always going to though wasn't she? Moony'll be heartbroken."

"Don't say that Prongs, she's not like others, she won't care."

Peter just watched silently from the shadows.

"Let's hope so."

-)(-

I woke about an hour later to Sirius leaning on me with his back against my legs. I ran my finger along one of the scrapes on his face, making his eyes open. He quickly grabbed my hand with his.

"Are you okay?" He said hoarsely.

"I should be asking you that." I said.

He gave me a small grin. "We're used to it. Did you get hurt?"

"Yes but I'm fine now."

He panicked. "You didn't get bitten did you?!"

"No." He visibly relaxed. "How's Remus?"

He immediately seized up again. "Er… He'll be in the hospital wing."

I nodded. Suddenly one of the school owls flew up to the window and I went to let it in. It flew round the room a few times before settling on the armrest of a seat and holding out its leg to me. I took the note, the owl then shook itself and started to preen its feathers.

_Miss Hunter,_

_I realize that yesterdays events may have drained your energy. I suggest you stay in your dorm and catch up on sleep._

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry._

"Lucky!" Sirius exclaimed, "You get a day of classes!"

"That's unfair!" James said as he woke up.

Just then Lily came down the stairs. "I'll take notes for you then."

"Hey! I never said I was skipping!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "You look like you could use it."

"Evans –"

"No James." Lily sighed, "I'm going down, I'll see you later." She exited the portrait hole as James sat there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Prongs, why so happy? You got rejected." Sirius asked.

"She called me James."

-)(-

Later on, when everyone else had gone to classes I became bored. I sunk back into the couch and started counting things. I never heard the portrait hole open, or the soft footsteps on the carpet.

"Hi." Came a cautious voice.

I immediately bolted straight up. "Remus!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to those who have been reviewing. TBC…


	13. Skipping School

**13**

_Skipping school_

* * *

**A/N:** Hi! Sorry I missed last weeks update! (If you noticed I've been updating every Sunday) But now this chapter is here and so it is so have fun reading and as always: R&R!

* * *

His face was haggard and the lack of sleep was evident on his face.

"Remus." I repeated.

He sat on the opposite side of the couch. "I need to tell you something I should of long ago." He muttered. "I'm a –"

"Werewolf I know." I interjected softly. "I've known for quite a while, I just didn't want to believe it. Wouldn't let myself."

He stood up suddenly. "I understand that you want nothing more to do with me."

"Why would I want that?"

He looked at me, confused. "I'm a monster." He started for the boys dormitory but in a matter of a few seconds I had pinned him down on the floor and was sitting on his back.

"I'm not getting off until you take that back."

He was silent.

"Remus?"

"Can't, breathe." He wheezed.

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" I quickly got off and helped him up before flinging my arms around him in a hug. He returned the gesture tentatively. "You're not a monster and I would never hate you." I murmured into his chest.

He drew back slightly with a hopeful expression. "Really?"

"Really."

The simple unrestrained happiness on his face made me grin, but soon it turned to fear. "James told me what happened. Did I hurt you badly?"

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry." I gently traced one of the scars up by his collarbone. He shivered and I took my hand back. "Are you alright?"

Remus shrugged. "I've been worse."

I hugged him again before stepping away. "You'll probably want to go to sleep then."

"But I bet you're bored out of your mind."

"You look, uh, well sorry, you look terrible." I ruffled his hair teasingly. "Still handsome though."

He gave me a lopsided grin and cocked an eyebrow. "You think I'm handsome?"

I blinked and my face heated slightly. "I'm sure lots of people do."

"Well if I'm handsome you must be absolutely stunning."

I laughed, "Hard to imagine, but thanks."

"Want a game of wizard chess?"

"You're supposed to be sleeping." I said sternly.

"Screw sleeping, I'd rather play chess with you."

"Excuse me? I think I must have misheard. Did Remus Lupin just say screw something?" I smiled cheekily at him as he raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"That is so immature."

I stuck out my tongue and ran up to the top of the girls dormitory stairs. "Na na, can't get me now!" I called, putting my thumb on my nose and wiggling the fingers.

He came over and grinned. "You forget I can do this." He put one of his feet on the stairs and they turned into a slide, making me scream as I lost my footing and slid down into his arms.

I folded my own and glared at him. "That wasn't very nice."

Remus looked at me innocently. "So how about that game of chess? I'll go get my set." Instead of waiting I followed him up and sat on the neatest bed, which I naturally assumed was his.

"What are you doing?"

"We can just play up here can't we?"

-)(-

An hour and a bit later Remus's eyelids were considerably closed, I was getting drowsy myself. We had kept up a friendly chatter throught the two games we had played but in this third game the volume had dropped to almost silent. Soon it was Remus's turn again but he wasn't moving.

"Remus?" I laughed slightly when all I got in response was a soft snore. I should have probably gone back to my own dorm then but I was so tired and comfortable that I just moved the chess set and curled up next to him, drifting off right there.

-)(-

_I think I had appeared in Hogsmeade, the normal things were going on, students drifting to and from shops laughing and talking happily. A few drops of rain splattered the pavement and people ducked into stores to avoid the downpour that had started. Me, myself, was under a sheltered corner of a building when the first bolt of lightning struck. But it wasn't lightning, it was someone apparating! Hooded figures started to appear all around, I tried to move but I couldn't. I was stuck. One of the hoodies approached me, he was wearing a mask but I could see his eyes glowing red behind the mask. The others started to fire off spells into the shop windows, the screams of others were almost too much to bear as I flinched. The red eyed man (as I was assuming the person was because of their build) fired a spell over his shoulder and I saw a running student pass out on the ground. I hope they weren't dead. Then he held his wand pointing at me, and as I thought I was going to die, guess what I did. I screamed. Bloody murder!_

-)(-

I was still screaming when I felt my hand connect with something. Remus was shaking me, trying to wake me up. Eventually I lay still and opened my eyes to see him looking back at me concerned. He had one hand on my waist while leaning over me. His left cheek was slightly coloured and his hair was tousled. I gingerly touched his cheek.

"Sorry."

"S' fine. What happened?"

"Just a dream."

"Sounded more like a nightmare."

"Mm… Didn't mean to wake you."

"I said it was fine, it's been a while anyway."

I rolled over to face him and was surprised to find to our faces so close. I let out a slight breath and gazed into his eyes. They were the most perfect colour, a dreamy golden hazel..

After a few moments I realized I was staring and quickly sat up, stammering. "Uh, yeah, well –"

I was interrupted by the door opening to reveal Sirius and James who took in our slightly disheveled appearances.

"Have you kids been doing something that we should know about?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face. We both turned red as Remus sat up next to me.

"I don't think Moony's the type to do that Padfoot." James put in.

"You're right." I replied, getting up. "Because Remus is a gentleman, unlike _some_ people I know." I gave Sirius a stare before opening the door and going downstairs.

-)(-

When I had left Sirius turned immediately to Remus again. "So what happened?"

"Nothing at all.."


	14. Sprinting For Miles

**14**

_Sprinting for Miles_

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, sorry I'm a little late again, I'm getting lazy because it's the holidays. But unfortunately theres only a week left, NOO! Anyway heres chapter 14. And as a warning to people who don't like swearing there is one swear word at the end of this page.

* * *

As I walked into the Common room Lily was coming down the opposite stairs.

"Where were you?"

"I went for a walk." She looked at me suspiciously. I sighed. "Then I went to say hi to the boys. Where's Peter been lately?"

"Don't know, don't care. Did you sleep well?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Did we get any homework?"

To my delight she said no. We continued to talk for a while before heading down to the great hall so I could grab something to eat.

When we went back to the dorms I lay on my bed and suddenly remembered the thing that Sirius had given me and pulled it out of where I had stashed it. I took out my wand and muttered. "Lumos." It was a piece of paper with Sirius's untidy scrawl on it.

**Hey Michael, you can use this piece of paper to contact any of the four of us. Think of who you want to send it to before writing on the paper or it will send it to all of us. This message will disappear after you have finished reading it.**

And like he said the message then disappeared, leaving a blank piece of paper. I stowed it away in the pocket of my robes for tomorrow before rolling over and falling asleep.

-)(-

The next day after lunch we had History of Magic. Yay. As ususal Professor Binns droned on and people's attentions started to wander. Of course, there were also the people who used this lesson solely for catching up on sleep. Lily was still taking notes, but she was resting on her elbow like she wasn't that interested. I had given up a few minutes ago, I swear this class will bore everyone to death. I pulled out the recently scrunched bit of parchment and folded it out on the desk. I thought of Sirius and wrote:

Hi Padfoot.

I only had to wait a moment before a reply was scrawled on the page.

**Oh, hi Michael.**

Just testing the paper.

**I see. Mr Padfoot asks if he can copy your notes later?**

Miss Hunter suggests that Mr Padfoot ask Miss Evans, and why are they now referring to themselves in third person?

**Mr Padfoot says he finds it fun. And that the Marauders must think up a better name for you.**

Miss Hunter congradulates Mr Padfoot for his thinking.

_Mr Moony is astounded that Mr Padfoot can even think._

**Mr Padfoot is insulted and suggests that Mr Moony stops reading over his shoulder.**

While Miss Hunter agrees with Mr Moony's statement she thinks that he has his moments. However rare they are.

**Mr Padfoot barks and growls at Mr Moony for putting such thoughts into the fair maiden's head.**

_Mr Moony thinks that they were already there._

Miss Hunter says that Mr Moony is correct.

**Mr Padfoot whines in disbelief.**

Miss Hunter pats Mr Padfoot on the head consolingly.

**Mr Padfoot wags his tail.**

_Mr Moony cannot believe what he is reading._

**Mr Padfoot suggests that if Mr Moony is so jealous he should stop reading.**

_Mr Moony protests that he is not jealous in the slightest._

**Mr Padfoot smirks.**

Miss Hunter suggests that both of them ought to pack up because the bell has just gone.

**Mr Padfoot announces that they will continue this later!**

-)(-

After the next two classes I decided to go up to the library to do my transfiguration homework with Lily. Soon we had finished them and I was sat at one of the tables waiting for Lily to return with her books that she was going to look at while reading something I had found in a book.

_All animagi must register with the Ministry of Magic otherwise they are considered illegal. The is a record kept of everyone who has registered._

Just then a dark haired Ravenclaw came and slouched in the chair across from me.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?"

"Not really." I replied.

"I'm Miles Sprint." He announced. "I sprint for miles."

"Michelle Hunter. I hunt Michelles."

He grinned. "I can see one right now."

"That's great." I said sarcastically.

"You know it is." I gave him a disbelieving look. "Whatcha reading?"

"A book."

"Is it good?"

"I guess." I really wanted him to go away. "What are you doing?"

"Studying you."

I was saved from answering when Remus walked into the library and I waved at him, which he smiled at and made my stomach flip for some odd reason. His eyes hardened as soon as he saw Sprint.

"Oh, whos that?" Miles asked, obviously put out. I was tempted to say my boyfriend, just to get him to go away.

"My friend."

"Yeah, well I'm going. See you soon." He said, striding off.

Remus headed towards me and sat in the seat next to me.

"Hey Remus." I greeted.

"What did Sprint want?"

"Not much, how do you know him?"

"Ravenclaws quidditch captain, hard not to know when Prongs is one of your best friends. Are you going to try out?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll probably be forced into it."

"Yeah." He ran his eyes over my DADA essay. "You know you could have just asked me for this right?"

I shrugged. "I thought it would be insensitive."

He leaned closer and I immediately heated up, though I didn't know why. He glanced at me. "Animagus?"

"Yeah."

"Prongs never told me what you were."

"Jaguar."

He suddenly grinned. "Cute and furry yet deadly. Sounds just like you."

I mock-pouted. "Says the large, fanged, furred one." He winced at this so I looped my arm through his and rested my head on his shoulder while continuing my book. There was nothing else on Animagi's in there which was disappointing. We sat like that for a while before I asked why he was here.

"Well actually I came to talk to Lily. Prefect duty."

"Oh." I disentangled myself from him. "She should be here soon."

Sure enough, Lily emerged from round the bookshelf not too long afterwards.

"Hi Lily."

"Hi Remus, you here about the time swaps?"

I secretly watched them from behind my book. _Do they like each other? _I felt a stab of jealousy and quickly stood up, gathering my stuff and making them look at me.

"I'm gonna go."

"Why?"

"Just, stuff. And well… Things." I walked out and made my way back to the dorms, barging past Sirius and James who widened their eyes as I ran upstairs. I dropped my bag and sat down, dropping onto my back with my legs dangling off the side.

_What is wrong with me? I don't care if they like each other. I don't like Remus and I'm absolutley sure I'm not a lesbian! I DON'T like Remus!_

I rolled over.

_Oh, shit. I think I do._

-)(-

Down in the Common room James and Sirius shared a glance, they had been playing exploding snap and Sirius had paused while holding a card.

"Time of the month?" James asked.

"Probably." Sirius shrugged as he started to put down the card. Unfortunately for him it exploded and he blinked, eyebrows smoking.


	15. Detention

**15**

_Detention_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry for the two week wait, school is hectic at the moment. So I'm updating now and hopefully Sunday. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/added as a favourite. You guys encourage me to continue!

* * *

I dreaded going to detention with the Marauders, partly because of my new found feelings for a certain werewolf. Why does everything have to be so confusing?

I had slept through dinner and had to hurry down to McGonagalls office. The boys were already there and I avoided their gazes completely. Professor McGonagall looked at me as I entered.

"Right, Potter and Pettigrew, you can go report to Filch. The rest of you will be sorting things for lack of a better punishment. Black and Potter have already made sure the trophies are all sparkling clean."

I sighed. _Why do I have to end up with Lupin?_

"Lupin and Black, you can sort the files in that container over there. Miss Hunter, you may reorganise the bookshelf in alphabetical order." She swept out of the room, reminding us. "No magic allowed."

As she left Sirius sighed. "Might as well get on with it then."

The two boys held a small but consistent conversation between them as they sorted. I felt them glance at me occasionally but for the most part I ignored them, reading parts of some of the books before placing them on the shelves.

Finally Sirius piped up. "Michelle, you okay?"

"Just dandy." I muttered.

He came and crouched by me. "You don't seem it."

"I'm fine Sirius."

He rested his cool palm against my forehead. "You're hot."

"Wha'?" I said stupidly.

"I mean in temperature. Although you are quite stunning. You're tired aren't you."

"So what if I am?"

"Promise me you'll sleep."

"I have been."

"Well it's Quidditch trials on Saturday. So be better by then."

I nearly dropped the book I was holding. "Stop forcing me to do things!" I said angrily. "You're trying to take control of my life!"

Sirius looked taken aback, I had never snapped at him before.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Sirius." Remus said. "We've still got this to do."

I glared at Remus's back and then sighed again, this was just getting stupid.

-)(-

Thursday passed quickly, I became quiet around Remus and was irritable at anyone who came near me with the exeption of my girl friends. If they noticed anything wrong they didn't comment, maybe they thought I would snap again. In fact, I didn't have to talk to anyone else (not that they didn't try) until Friday afternoon when James cornered me in the Common room.

-)(-

"Michelle, sit."

I glared at him. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm not trying to. Please?"

I grudgingly sat on the couch. "What?"

He sat next to me. "Okay, now I don't know if you have PMS or –"

I cut him off and stood up. "I DON'T HAVE PMS!"

"I never said you did."

"You said you –"

"Didn't know." I sat back down. "I just want to know if you want to try out for Quidditch tomorrow."

We sat in silence for a while before I replied quietly. "Yes."

"You have your own broom?"

"Yes."

"It's at 11 in the morning. Can you be up by then?"

"Maybe."

He smirked. "If you're not I'll come get you."

I groaned. "I don't want to know how."

"Too right you don't."

"Can you tell Sirius I'm sorry?"

"You can tell him yourself, he's right there."

I turned to see Sirius enter the Common room and went to hug him.

"What's this for?" He asked perplexedly.

"Sorry for being a bitch."

He laughed. "You weren't a bitch. You were sure PMSing though." I slapped him. "Ow! Hey that hurt!"

"Never tell a girl they are PMSing!" I hissed. "And I was NOT."

Sirius lifted his eyebrows at James over my head. "Sure, whatever. Now what do you want to say James?"

I looked at James while Sirius for some reason started twirling a piece of my hair. He was literally bouncing up and down like a pogo stick. "Quidditch!" He said happily.

Sirius it seemed got the message immediately and spun me round before putting me down and pretending to dance with James.

"You two are completely insane." I muttered.

"Why thank you mademoiselle." James said, while they both bowed. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at them, knocking James's glasses askew. They shared an evil grin and started advancing on me. I jumped behind the couch and a chase ensued around the Common room before they finally pinned me down. I shrieked as James held me down and Sirius straddled me while ticking me.

"Stop it!" I gasped, trying to wriggle out of their grasp. Eventually Sirius rolled off me and James sat back on his heels.

"Not. Funny." I panted.

"Well that will teach you not to mess with us!" James announced.

"And next time Remus can help too." Sirius added, giving me a sly grin. I glared at him and tried to hit him with my arm but he caught it and folded it back over my body. I growled at him while we heard the portrait hole open. Remus and Lily stepped through. My eyes widened and I sat up before retreating upstairs. Lily followed soon afterwards.

-)(-

"Something tells me she's avoiding you Moony." James stated.

"And how would you know?" Sirius asked. "I'm the expert on women here."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Remus watched as his friends continued to bicker before interrupting them. "Why would she be avoiding me? Assuming your theory is correct."

Sirius started to answer before James headed him off.

"Ah huh! So you admit I was right!"

"I never said I didn't agree with you."

"Guys…"

"Oh, right." Sirius started. "Have you said anything… _Done_ anything?" He looked at him suspiciously. "Because God help you if you've hurt her."

-)(-

Upstairs Lily had come and sat on my bed while I stared at the ceiling.

"Hey Mich."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Way better than just okay!"

She looked extremely happy. _Probably just got back from snogging Remus._ I thought sardonicly. I asked anyway. "Why?"

"I just got asked out by Jesse Ferque!" **(Pronounced Fur-q. If you wanted to know.)**

"What!? But what about Remus?"

She gave me a strange look. "What about Remus?"

I turned red. "Nothing. I mean, I just, with your Prefect duties and stuff, I thought, maybe, you two might…" I drifted off as she started laughing.

"Sorry, but, me? And Remus! You've got to be joking me! He's nice and all, but not really my type." She grinned at me. "Have you finally realized that you're head over heels in love with him?"

I turned red again. "I wouldn't go that far…"

She squealed loudly, which I'm sure the boys heard downstairs, and hugged me quickly. "Now come, I'm starving. And we must announce the good news to the others!"

As we ran through the Common room I grinned at the boys, I met Remus's eyes for a second and faltered before Lily barrelled into me and we fell over laughing. As we got up and resumed the chase I gave Remus a small wave before yelling "Come back here Lily!" and running after her.

-)(-

"Shows how much you two know about women." Remus muttered as he sat next to his friends.

"She was avoiding you though."

Sirius leaned back on the couch with his hands behind his head. "They have mood swings Moony, kind of like your 'time of the month.' Called a period you know."

"Too much information!" The other two cringed.

Just then Peter had walked in. "Remus has a period?" He asked in wonder.

* * *


	16. Quidditch

**16**

_Quidditch_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hi! I'm back again! This time luckily only one day late. Hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry it's a bit short.

* * *

When Saturday finally came round I was too nervous to eat anything at breakfast. Cassie kept poking bits of toast at my mouth while Alison stared wistfully at the Hufflepuff table.

"You guys have got to come with me!" I told them.

Lily gave me a sympathetic glance. "Don't worry, we'll be in the stands."

"But _He's_ going to be there! What if I make a fool of myself?" I added sullenly.

"I'll cover his eyes when you go up." Cassie joked. "Now eat!"

After we had finished I collected my broom and went to meet James and Sirius early on the pitch. The others went to sit in the stands with Remus and Peter. I mounted my broom and flew over to where Sirius and James were currently swopping insults.

"Idiot."

"Retard."

"Airhead."

"Dingbat."

"Moron."

"Sissy."

"Jane."

"What?"

"Oh. I thought we had started naming girls I went out with."

"You went out with a girl named _sissy_?!"

"Yeah, whats so weird about that?"

"Nothing… Hi Michelle."

"Hi James."

Sirius rolled his eyes and twirled his finger in the way that meant that he thought James was crazy. I gave him a half-smile and after a few warm-up laps we flew down to the ground where others were starting to turn up. There was one particular seventh year who was walking towards us.

"Sirius, James." He greeted. "And you are..?"

"Michelle." I replied.

"Andrew. Are you trying out for the team?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck then."

The pitch soon had quite a few people on it trying out for the two open positions of seeker and chaser. The chasers went first. James and a fifth year called Matthew Jones of course resumed their positions on the team and were joined by Katie Williams. Another fifth year. Next it was the seeker try-outs. The only other contestant was a boy named Tom. I felt nervous, and it must of shown on my face as Tom sneered at me.

"You're not going to make it." He told me. "Go away and stop wasting us Quidditch players time."

Sirius came up behind him. "_You_ won't make it if you don't shut up right now!" He growled. Then he shot me a grin. "I'm willing to bet she'll get the position anyway."

Tom was the first one to go up. The aim of the trial to catch the snitch as fast as you possibly could, the person with the fastest time wins.

He flew up into the air and the snitch was released. It was only about a minute before he hurtled after it. There was a point when he missed it and had to double back to catch it. He flew to the ground looking smug, as he passed me he whispered.

"Beat that, _Hunter_."

I mounted my broom and flew upwards, feeling the wind ruffle my hair. I looked over at Cassie and had to laugh nervously. She was sitting behind Remus with a quizzical expression, miming putting her hands over her eyes. Then he turned to look at her and she whistled, pretending to be doing nothing.

As I caught sight of the snitch I hurtled after it. At first it eluded my grasp and I put on more speed, reaching out towards it. My fingers had just brushed it and I grasped the small ball firmly before someone cried out "Michelle!" and I brought the end of the broom up, braking. Ah, I didn't realise how close to the ground I was. I blinked before lowering myself to the ground and walking back to Andrew who took the snitch from me.

"That was dangerous!" James scolded me. "Don't do that again."

I shot him a look. "I'm not a baby, I can look after myself. You do it all the time."

"But I fly better than you." He insisted.

Just then Lily came running up. "Don't be so sure about that, Potter." She threw her arms around me in a hug.

He didn't reply.

"Sorry, Tom." Andrew said. "I think Michelle got it this time."

Tom scowled at me. I poked out my tongue at him.

"Ergh." Came a playful warm voice behind me. I grinned, Remus.

I turned and pretended to pout. "What?"

He looked at me. "Your tongue is yellow with green spots on it. Congratulations by the way." He gave me a hug which I returned nervously.

Then Sirius started dancing and we broke apart. "Time for a par-tae!" He yelled.


	17. Truth Or Dare?

_**17**_

_Truth or Dare?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Oh my. Hasn't it been AGES? Sorry bout that I've been kinda busy. A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed. You will get a bonus chapter (just the next one) on the 9th, as it's my birthday! Yay! Anyway I hope you like this chapter R&R!

* * *

"Sirius, where are we going?" Cassie asked as he pulled her down the corridors by the hand, the rest of us not far behind.

"You'll see." He replied. Soon enough we reached a painting of a bowl of fruit. "Tickle the pear." He commanded.

Alison looked baffled. "Why on earth would someone tickle a pear?"

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently. "Just do it."

Cassie tentatively reached out a hand and did just as he said. She let out a small scream when it giggled and started wiggling. I raised an eyebrow in amusement at Remus, who just smiled at me. The painting swung open to reveal steps leading downwards. Lily and Alison shared a glance before following the boys down. We emerged in a brightly-lit room roughly the size of the great hall with replicas of the four tables.

"The kitchens!" James announced, sweeping out his arms.

-)(-

Later that day in the Common room we were discussing random things when Sirius suddenly came out and said.

"Fudge bananas!" We all looked at him strangely. "Okay, now that I have your attention, do you guys want to come up to the boys dorm tonight and we can have a game of truth or dare?"

I looked at Lily. "That sounds fun."

Cassie and Alison nodded. "Count us in."

"Lily?" James enquired.

She shrugged. "Yeah, sure." Then she suddenly stiffened. "Wait, did you just call me Lily?"

James actually looked slightly embarrassed. "Um… Yeah."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Sirius broke it. "APPLE PIES! So are we on or what?"

"Yeah." Everyone chorused.

-)(-

When we finally reached 'tonight' we crept up the stairs and Lily pushed open the door. A girlish scream erupted from Sirius. "No! Don't come in! We're all naked!" Cassie and Alison covered their eyes as I walked past them. "Stop perving, Michelle!" Sirius whined. I noticed Lily was staring at James's chiseled abdomen, but apart from James being shirtless, no one was revealing anything.

"See something you like, Evans?" James asked smugly.

"No!" Lily snapped, turning away. "You're positively hideous!"

"So me being hideous is a positive thing?"

Lily ignored him. "And they're not naked, you two can look."

They cautiously opened their eyes and peeked before removing their hands.

"Padfoot and I are getting some stuff, we'll be back soon." James threw on a shirt and moved past us.

I promptly went and sat next to Remus, who was lying on his stomach on his bed and reading. He moved over slightly to give me more room and I peered over his shoulder at the book he was holding.

"Do you ever stop reading?" I teased him.

He rolled over so he was looking up at me. "Sometimes."

I rolled my eyes. "And let me guess, when you do stop it's to do homework?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I didn't say anything was wrong with it."

He watched me closely before propping himself up with his hands. By this time we were quite close and I suddenly felt nervous.

"I mean er.. You look cute when you're concentrating on a book. No, wait! That wasn't what I –" I stopped talking, flustered as he gave me an amused smile. I flushed red and averted my eyes quickly as James and Sirius came back into the room.

"Sirius!" Lily berated. "Firewhisky is banned! I should deduct house points for this!"

"Oh, lighten up Lils." Cassie said defensively. "Remus doesn't mind. Do you Remus?"

He had been looking at me intently and his gaze didn't waver as he replied. "Oh, yeah, nah. I can't really stop them anyway."

"Remus!" Lily protested.

He finally dragged his gaze away from me. "What? You know what they're like."

"Anyway!" James said loudly. "Let's play. If you feel like it, or are caught lying, you have to down a shot." He waved the firewhisky bottle in the air. "This thing here." He pointed to someone's wand in the middle, is charmed to glow red if you lie, blue if you're telling the truth."

"Ooh, I so want to see Lily drunk!" Alison exclaimed.

"Ali!"

Sirius started. "Prongs, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to flirt with Snivelly tomorrow and act like a flustered girl around him."

James pulled a face. "Evans, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you rather kiss me or the giant squid?"

"The giant squid." Lily said defiantly. The wand glowed red. James poured a glass and handed it her smirking. She scowled and downed it in one, coughing slightly. "Michelle, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to cuddle up with Remus and stay that way for the rest of the game."

I rested my head on his shoulder and he slung an arm around me. "Aren't you much more comfortable now?"

I glared at her. "No." The wand glowed red.

"Chug it, Hunter." Sirius said. I tried to copy Lily but ended up spluttering as it burned its way down my throat.

"Alison, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"The next time you see Mark Burns I dare you to ask him to the next Hogsmeade visit."

"No! I don't want to." The wand glowed red. "Fine." She muttered. "I will." And then she drank. "Cassie?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Sirius Black as more than a friend."

Cassie blushed. "Ali!"

"Answer it."

"…Yes." She whispered. Sirius grinned. "Truth or dare, James?"

"Truth."

"Are you secretly in love with Snape?"

"No." James's smirk fell from his face as the wand glowed red. "Sirius!" He roared as his friend fell on the floor with mirth.

Sirius pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek. "Sorry Jamsie, couldn't resist."

"Truth or dare, Padfoot?"

"Dare." Sirius looked smug.

"I dare you not to kiss a girl for 48 hours!"

"What?!" Sirius spluttered. "NOOO!!!" James's smirk returned. "You are so going to die Prongs. Moony, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Remus said calmly.

"I dare you to kiss Michelle."

* * *

**A/N:** Evil me. Just leaving it hanging there like that. What do you think will happen next?


	18. Falling

**18**

_Falling_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** YAY! I am finally 14 today! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R.

* * *

I sat bolt upright. "WHAT!?!" I screamed internally, repeating Sirius's previous statement to myself.

Sirius grinned evilly. "You heard me. Go for it, Moony!"

I turned my head to look at Remus and saw him staring at Sirius. "You can't be serious." He said.

"Of course I'm Sirius. It is my name you know." As everyone groaned he went on. "But yes, I am Sirius, I mean, serious."

Remus looked at me and reached out a hand to brush the hair off my face. I swallowed and shut my eyes. My heart accelerated as I felt his warm breath on my face, I was surprised when I felt his lips press softly against my cheek. With my eyes still close I fingered the spot he had kissed me, it tingled from his touch. I opened my eyes and saw him gauging my reaction; I smiled at him before looking at Sirius.

"Dude! That wasn't a kiss! You were supposed to give her one right here!" He tapped his own lips in example.

"You didn't specify how, Padfoot."

As the game went on I leant on Remus more and his arm tightened around me. I smiled happily when he looked down at me and grinned slightly. It wasn't arrogant like James or dangerous like Sirius. It was just perfect.

-)(-

The game ended with everyone slightly tipsy, Lily so much that she had let James throw an arm around her while she giggled uncontrollably into his chest before they both slept. Alison and Cassie were asleep near each other, curled up on the floor. Sirius was slumped on a wall, knocked out cold by how much he had drunken. Remus and I were lying on his bed talking quietly. I shivered slightly as a cold gust blew in the window.

"Cold?" Remus asked.

"A bit." He tugged me towards him and I immediately heated up. He traced a circle with his fingers over the small of my back, making me shiver for a completely different reason. It was intoxicating being this close to him, he smelled so good.

Just then a loud noise pierced the air and stiffened. "What was that?"

"It's Sirius." Remus whispered in my ear, I randomly had the intense desire to kiss him right then and now. But another sounding of what was apparently Sirius snoring destroyed it. I drew away, surprisingly Remus made a small protest, and grabbed Sirius's pillow from his bed. I knelt in front of him and covered his face with it just as he was about to snore again. Protesting gurgles came a few moments later and I removed it.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He gasped.

"You were snoring like a chainsaw!"

"I don't snore!" He protested.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes. You do." Interjected Remus.

Sirius glared at him. "You're meant to be on _my_ side, Moony! Or has something happened while everyone was asleep?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I decided to cover his face again. He let out a muffled HEY! Soon I let him go again, he grabbed me and started tickling me relentlessly. I squirmed, losing my breath from laughing so hard silently.

"Si-Siri! Stop it! Ahh!" I rolled over and quickly got up, diving behind Remus and grabbing his shoulders. "Remus, be my knight in shining armour!"

Remus chuckled as I hid behind him.

"Get out of the way, Moony." Sirius warned.

"Sure, you can have her."

I wrapped my arms around his midsection and whispered, "My hero," Sarcastically.

"If you can get through me." He added.

"Alright, you asked for it then!" Sirius sprang towards us and the two boys started to wrestle on the floor, before long Remus had Sirius pinned beneath him.

"Damn you and your werewolf strength, Moony." Sirius grunted.

Remus seized up and fled the room. I squeezed Sirius's shoulder before following Remus down into the Common room. He was sitting on one of the couches gazing into the fire; his eyes sparkled in the light that was reflected. I sat beside him and wrapped my arms around him. We stayed silent like that before I piped up.

"He didn't mean to, you know."

"What if the others had been awake?"

"But they weren't, although I'm surprised with all the noise we made."

He stayed silent.

Sirius crept down the stairs and stood in front of us.

"Remus, I'm sorry." He started. "I wasn't thinking and –"

"You never think!" Remus exploded and stood up, fists clenched. "What if they knew? It would be worse than Snape!"

"You told Snape?" I exclaimed with incredulity.

Sirius looked ashamed. "I told him how to get in to the Whomping Willow where Remus transformed at midnight. He would have died if not for Prongs."

"And you would let Snape's death weigh on Remus's conscience?!"

He hung his head. "I didn't think…"

Remus started up again. "That always your excuse isn't it! I didn't think!" He mimicked.

"It wasn't my intention!"

"Then what was your intention? Coz I sure as bloody hell can't figure it out!"

I had never seen Remus this angry before and it was quite terrifying. I stood up and took a step towards Sirius. Remus had moved his fist back as though he was about to punch.

"Don't, Remus." I warned.

"What? Now you're taking his side are you?" Remus accused.

I glared at him. "Are you really so stuck up that you think I would turn on one of you?!" I yelled at him. "I'll tell you, _Lupin_, you're just as bad as Malfoy! I can't see why I was ever attracted to you!" I spun around, ran up to the girls' dormitory and collapsed on my bed before willing myself to sleep.

-)(-

I all but ignored Remus over the next few days. The fact that he thought I would betray one of my friends had completely destroyed any wanting to be around him. At the moment I had finally made it to potions.

"No! Crush it, don't pound it! Or do you need me to show you how?" Severus snapped. I followed what he said without saying anything and ground my teeth. It seemed like everything I did was wrong. He eyed me for a while before turning to scribble something in the margin of his potions book. Defilement of schoolbooks I call it. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

I sighed. "Nothing."

"Nothing doesn't affect people like this."

"It's _nothing_, Severus."

"And hedgehogs fly."

"Why do you even care?"

"Dare I even say it, you may be somewhat of a friend to me."

I stared at him, confused. That was a surprise.

"It's a full moon tonight." He stated matter-of-factly.

I stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"It's him isn't it?"

"No." I continued what I was doing.

"Yes it is. You could do so much better than him though. Why don't you come to the Slytherin table. I know the hat thought of putting you there."

"How –?"

"I have my ways."

Just then the bell went and we were forced to pack up, me wondering the whole time how he could have figured out what the hat had told me. Severus sauntered out of the classroom as I shouldered my bag, but when I turned my way was blocked my Sirius.

"What do you want?"

He looked at me pleadingly. "Please talk to Moony, it's killing him, and I don't want to even think of what he's going to do tonight." They had obviously forgiven each other after I had left.

I panicked as I thought of what might happen and ran past Sirius to try and escape my feelings.

-)(-

I ended up looking for him, but failing miserably. He wasn't at any of the places I had looked for him. And that's when it struck me. He must be up in the hospital wing. I ran up the stairs two at a time before stopping at the door and composing myself. I found him lying on a cot, staring at the opposite wall desolately and approached him.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." He said hoarsely.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't answer.

"That was a dumb question. Look, I'm sorry about before and I would really like it, if we could be friends again."

The silence stretched on for a while. "Just friends?"

I flicked my gaze away from him and then back. "Yeah. Friends."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you don't like me that way. It's fine."

"That's not what I said."

I looked at him strangely, he was still watching the wall.

"I do like you that way." He paused. "But I'm a werewolf. I could hurt you."

"No you wouldn't."

He finally turned his face to look at me, his warm chocolate eyes filled with grief. I reached out and grasped his hand.

"Rem, you wouldn't hurt me."

"But what if I do?"

Just then I heard footsteps, it must be Madam Pomfrey. I quickly pressed my lips to his cheek and fled the room.

-)(-

Back in the Common room I said goodbye to James, Sirius and Peter as they headed out under James's invisibility cloak before retreating to my bed.

-)(-

The hooded man was back. I didn't like this. He was facing away from me, eyes closed as I saw when I paced around to face him. Suddenly his eyes opened, showing the stark contrast of his blood red eyes against paler than pale skin.

"We meet again." He said. His voice was oddly formed, as though he had something wrong with his construct. I imagined he might only have half a tongue. His eyes flicked towards my face hungrily and took a step towards me. I took one backwards. Suddenly I found myself standing on the edge of a cliff, wind blowing through my hair. He took another step and my heel slipped against the edge.

"I'll never give you what you want!"

"I think that you'll find that you have no choice in the matter."

A gust of wind unbalanced me and I fell backwards, flailing my arms in thin air.

The man's eyes flashed and he smirked. "You will help me. Whether you want to or not."

-)(-

I awoke, my heat beating fast and panting slightly.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh. Creepy. What will happen next? You will just have to wait! MWAHAHAHA!


	19. Toodles

**19**

_Toodles_

* * *

**A/N:** Hi, sorry for the wait. I don't seem to come on fanfiction as much as I used to, So theres no planned update schedule anymore. Unfortunately I'm also running out of chapters, theres only 22 that I have written and I haven't continued my story for a few weeks if not months. Everyone have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! This is also an extremely short chapter sorry, sooooo… yeah.

* * *

"You need to tell Dumbledore about this." Lily told me as we walked through the halls. I had previously woken up screaming, causing the others to ask what I was dreaming about. Now they know about the hooded man with red eyes.

"Maybe I should. But what if it turns out to be nothing?"

Lily sighed irritabley. "Just try."

Just then Alison came running up to us. "I asked out Mark!" She squealed. "He said YES!"

"That's great!" I said tiredly.

She stopped bouncing. "I thought you would be happy for me. You're the one who dared me to!"

"I _am_ happy for you."

"Now's not the time, Ali." Lily said.

"It's never the time! It's always about you isn't it? It doesn't have to be!"

By then Cassie had walked up, hearing what Alison said. "You're a cold, unfeeling, selfish bitch, Alison!" She yelled. "It's always about _you_! Your life may be perfect but ours aren't so why don't you go play tonsil hockey with your stupid _boyfriend_!"

Alison whipped around and ran off, leaving Cassie standing there breathing heavily.

"Now that's my Cassie!" Came Sirius's voice from behind us. She turned on him and slapped him, the sound rebounding off the walls.

"I'm am not _your's_ Black!" She spat. "Nor will I ever be!" She stalked off, leaving us to follow.

"What's wrong, Cassie?" Lily asked.

"I ran into my brother earlier. His friends were making fun of a small Hufflepuff and he wasn't doing anything to stop them."

"Maybe he's scared of them." I offered.

"Hello, Cassandra."

We all turned to look, of course it had to be Kevin. But he didn't look anything like the sweet boy I saw last year that had a slight crush on Lily. He had definitely changed, in more ways than one.

"Kev?"

"I believe that _is_ my name." He sneered slightly. Cassie moved forward to hug him like she normally did. "Don't touch me!" He hissed, moving backwards. "You have Mudblood on your hands." It hurt Cassie more than she let show. He shoved past us and left.

"See!?" She wailed softly. "He's horrible!"

Lily hugged her.

I was suddenly struck by a thought. "I'm sure it'll be alright, Cass." I repeated Lily's gesture. "I have to get something, I'll see you in class."

I bumped into Remus while walking through the halls and stared at him when he said sorry. His brow furrowed slightly when I didn't say anything.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy."

"Don't lie to me."

"What if I want to?"

"Why would you?"

"Maybe it helps."

"Lying never helps anything."

"Then why do you do it?"

He faltered, "That's different. You know that."

"It's still lying. Just like you hurting me would never happen."

"I don't want to risk it."

"I don't believe you could do it!"

"Why can't you understand?" He said exasperatedly.

"Because I don't want to!" I shouted.

Just then we both stopped as Miles Sprint came round the corner. When he saw us both glaring at each other he paused. "Sorry if I'm interupting something, I'll come find you later, Michelle."

What I really wanted to yell was – Yes! Go away so I can snog this bastard! – But I forced myself to calm down and smile at him. "It's fine, what do you want?"

"Well actually I was wondering if you would accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Crap, I had completely forgotten about the trip. I looked at Remus and saw him glaring daggers at Sprint. I grinned slightly. "Sure thing, Miles."

"Great! I'll see you round." And then he walked off.

"You shouldn't have done that." Remus said.

"You shouldn't have done that." I mimicked. He looked at me stonily and I sighed. "Why not?"

"He has a reputation."

"Obviously it doesn't proceed him. I'm sorry you feel that way. Toodles." I waved my fingers at him and by now I had forgotten what I wanted to get so I headed back to the Common room.


	20. Going Out

**20**

_Going out_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hello again.

* * *

After receiving another 'invitation to Dumbledore's office on Sunday night I plodded into the dorm. Alison was on her bed looking unhappy.

"Alison?" I couldn't just ignore her, after all she was one of my best friends.

She sat up, her face was red from crying. "What?"

I went and sat by her, she faced away from me slightly. "Are you alright?"

"No. I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking." I immediately related that line back to Sirius.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you. It was just a misunderstanding. Cass, has had a bit of trouble with her brother."

"That makes it worse!"

"On the bright side, Mark Burns, huh?"

"I don't think I'll be going."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I don't really feel like it."

-)(-

Nevertheless, in the morning she had already disappeared by the time I got up. Lily and Cassie were talking on their beds when I sat up.

"You're up. Good. I'm afraid Cassie is going with a guy she knows from Ravenclaw, Brian. So your on your own. Or I can tell Jesse to go with his friends if you want?" Lily asked.

"Oh, uh. I'm going with Miles Sprint."

"He is hot!" Cassie exclaimed.

And then came the horrible time of getting ready.

"Ooh, Michelle, I think this would look great on you!" She held up a dark red halter neck that I hardly had used at all.

"I don't want to go Cassie! It's horrible! Why did I ever agree?"

"But –"

"I only said yes to make Remus jealous!"

"I knew it!" Lily exclaimed. "We'll make him even more jealous then!"

I reluctantly put on the halter neck with white jeans and Lily fussily did my hair and make-up as I refused to show any enthusiasm for going.

"You look lovely."

"I don't believe you."

-)(-

When we went down and separated Miles walked up to me and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said.

I inwardly cringed. "Thanks."

We ended up going to the Three Broomsticks. He droned on and on about himself. I pretended to pay attention while going over what else I could be doing right now. Like talking to Remus. Or something else with Remus. He must have picked up on my sigh because he suddenly said. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Sure."

As we were walking along he grabbed my hand. I didn't particularly like it but was too deep in thought to care much. I _did_ care though when he suddenly leaned in and trailed small kisses up my jaw. To tell the truth, I hadn't actually kissed anyone yet and suddenly felt angry with myself for being there. I shoved him off and ran back to Hogwarts.

-)(-

I only stopped running when I found a corridor that wasn't frequently used. But of course _HE_ had to be there. Remus looked up and down the hall quizzically.

"Wheres Sprint?"

"I left him." I muttered.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

I glared. "Why do you?" I shoved him, intending to storm past to the Common room. I wasn't ready for his retaliation when he pressed me back against the wall and lowered his mouth to mine. I responded instantly, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back without reserve. He pulled away far too soon for my liking and stepped backwards, breaking my hold.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to –" He stopped mid-sentence and left me staring after him. The whole experience left me quite dizzy.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! He kissed her! What did you think? R&R.


	21. What Do You Think?

**21**

_What do you think?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yet another shortie, I promise the next chapter is longer. And the one after that. I finally picked up writing this again so hopefully my updates will be more frequent. Not saying they actually will be though! R&R. Hope you like it!

* * *

"He did WHAT?!" Lily shrieked giddily. "He KISSED you! Remus Lupin _kissed_ you! You two, are like, the perfect couple!"

"Lily, stop it." I mumbled. "What happened to your date?"

"Oh." She shuddered. "Jesse, tried some stuff I didn't want to do and…" Here she blushed. "James stopped him."

"That's horrible!"

"Mark Burns is a conceited, piggish, brat!" Alison announced as she came in the door with Cassie, (they explained later that Cassie's date had been good, though when she saw Alison she excused herself and joined her to apologize.)

"Sound's just like Lily's description of 'Potter.'" Cassie said.

"Oh, no." I interjected. "It's _James_ now!"

"Lily!" Alison gasped. "You didn't?"

"NO!"

We all laughed. It was great to have everything back to normal. Well, almost everything.

-)(-

Later that night I down to the Common room and found the boys (excluding Peter, who knew where he had been for forever), planning something.

I sat down across from them and asked. "What are you three up to now?"

There was a rustle of papers as they attempted to hide their parchment until James looked up. "Oh. It's just you."

"Michael!" Sirius greeted, leaping up and sitting next to, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Shirley."

He grimaced. "Long time no see."

"One day no see."

"Smart ass."

"Dumb bunny. So what are you planning? Can I help?"

"Well…" James pretended to think about it. "You could always seduce Snivelly for us to get the Slytherin dorm password."

I pulled a face. "EW!"

"Hey!" Sirius started. "You never did your dare! You have to do it tomorrow!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Michelle, do any of you have something Prongs could borrow?" He looked at me, frowned, and looked away again.

"Sure. Probably."

Sirius gave James a significant look. "We need to sleep." He announced. And both fled, leaving me alone with Remus.

There was an awkward silence that stretched on.

"We need to talk." He finally said.

"Yes. We do."

He got up of the floor and sat a slight distance away from me on the couch.

The silence continued and I had the strange urge to laugh, so I did quietly.

He looked at me quizzically. What?"

"Nothing. It's just. I felt like it."

"Yeah." He paused. "So what do you think?"

"About?"

"Us."

I thought for a moment. "You are very confusing."

"And you're not?"

"At least I know what I want."

He faced me and arched an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

I suddenly felt very self-conscious. "You." I whispered. "I just want a straight answer."

"I don't want to hurt you." He murmured.

I sighed and turned my head away. He caught my chin with a hand and made me turn back towards him. He pressed his lips gently to mine and then pulled back slightly, asking with his eyes. I replied by closing the gap between us again. A wolf whistle made us pull apart and I blushed as James and Sirius appeared. Remus just grinned and kissed me once more.


	22. Doing The Dare

**22**

_Doing The Dare_

* * *

**A/N:** HI!!!!!! Sorry It's been SOOOOOOOOOOO long, going over these has made me realise how much I enjoyed writing it! But unfortunately I don't think I'll continue it for now. I'm just putting up the two chapters that I had lying around (you can thank Nott01 for this by the way) so I hope you enjoy them!

* * *

The next morning I woke insanely happy, but then faltered. Last night hadn't been a dream had it? By now Lily and Alison were already up so I threw on some clothes and went to meet them. When I found Remus waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs I was actually quite surprised. He grinned at me and my euphoric high came back, making me bounce right into his waiting arms.

"Morning." He greeted.

I stretched up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Hi."

He took one of my hands, smiling, and we went down to the Great Hall.

When Remus sat next to me Lily scowled.

"No offense, and I'm so happy to see you here, but does this mean James is coming too?"

I noted her use of his actual name as I started munching on a piece of toast.

"I doubt we will be seeing him this morning." He remarked in a casual manner.

Lily groaned, letting her head fall into her hands. "Prank-time." She muttered.

Then a flash of red caught my eye and I turned to see red eyes reflected in Alison's spoon. I gasped slightly and dropped my fork.

"Michelle?" Alison asked. She probably thought I was staring at her.

I smiled shakily at her and bent down to pick my fork.

Remus's gaze caught mine when I came back up.

"Are you alright?" He moved his hand so that it was on top of mine under the table.

I smiled at the small thrill his touch sent through me. "I'm fine."

"I'll tell you later." I added as Cassie sat down on my other side, he responded by threading his fingers through mine and turning away again.

For a while everything resumed as normal, but then Cassie decided to glance downwards.

"Hey are you two holding hands?" She asked.

Remus seemed completely unconcerned. "Yes, do you have a problem with it?"

Cassie smiled and Lily leaned in and whispered.

"Are you, you know, _going out?_"

I had to laugh at her delighted expression before nodding. She let out a small shriek before clasping a hand over her mouth.

"Congrats." Alison told me, also laughing at Lily's reaction.

"When's the wedding?" Cassie asked mock-seriously.

"Cassie!" Lily lightly slapped her on the wrist.

I glanced in Remus's direction. He looked amused.

Then Lily stiffened. "You lied." She hissed at Remus, looking panicked.

I turned to see James and Sirius striding towards where we were sitting.

"Aw come on Lily," Cassie teased. "You know you love him really."

Lily's eyes blazed. "I will NEVER love James Potter as long as I live!" She stood up and left, storming past a bewildered James.

"What's got her in a huff?" He asked, sitting down.

"You." Alison muttered.

"What'd I do??"

"Nothing."

He continued to look confused. I shared a glance with Alison.

"Well, no use wasting the wonderful day! Let's go outside!" I said, imitating cheerfulness.

I got a number of strange looks.

"What?"

"You do know it's raining outside, right?" Sirius asked.

"Er… Yes… That's why it's so… Wonderful?"

I smiled swiftly before running out of the Great Hall, Cassie and Alison following.

We found Lily shortly after, walking down an empty corridor.

"Cassie," She said, "Sorry, I over-reacted."

"That's fine. I'm sorry I ever suggested it was true."

I thought I saw Lily colour slightly, but didn't mention it. Maybe she was just still a bit mad.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Outside!" I said.

Lily blinked and shot a questioning glance at the others.

"I think it's better just to play along." Alison stage-whispered.

We opened the doors and in a random burst of randomness I skipped down the steps and then slipped in a pile of mud, landing on my rear end.

They all started laughing at me and I glared at them.

"Right, I'm going back in."

"Noo! This is fun!" Alison had followed me, cautiously, and was now twirling in the rain. Soon we were all soaked.

-)(-

Eventually we used a few spells to quickly dry ourselves off and made our way up to the Common room, where we changed in the dorm and came back down. There was the sound of muffled voices coming from the opposite side of the stairwells.

"What do you think they're doing?" Cassie asked.

Then suddenly I was struck by an idea.

"You guys don't mind if I borrow some stuff do you?"

They all stared at me before hesitantly agreeing.

I rushed upstairs and pulled out one of Lily's skirts, adding my own bra and a t-shirt, finding Cassie's dark red lipstick and Alison's purple eye shadow. Then I casually walked downstairs and up to the boys' dorm.

I knocked on the door before letting myself in. Immediately a high-pitched scream sounded.

"Sirius you're not naked! I CAN SEE YOU!"

He smirked. "One of these days I just may be."

James, however, was carefully watching me. "What have you got behind your back?"

"Just a few things for that dare you never made good on."

It was my turn to smirk as I held out the things I had borrowed and Sirius's eyes widened to extreme openness.

Poor James looked horrified.

Sirius, on the other hand, now looked about ready to wet his pants with laughter.

James was now gaping like a fish. "Wha'? How? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME MICHELLE?!?"

I grinned. "I trust you know how to alter the size of clothing?"

He glared at me before grabbing the stuff and storming into the bathroom.

"I'm doing your make-up!" I called after him.

As Sirius occupied himself with who-knows-what I went to sit on Remus's bed to wait.

Soon Remus himself walked in just as the bathroom door opened and out came James, or as I thought – Jamie.

Remus took a hurried step backwards with a look of panic on his face before joining Sirius laughing with mirth.

"Hello, Jamie." I said.

He shot me a dirty look before sitting down.

Sirius watched attentively as I did James make-up. When I stepped back he exploded again and Remus let out a loud chuckle.

James looked upset.

"Don't cry or it'll run." I warned him. He glared at me again.

"Are you ready for a date with a certain Snape?" Sirius asked once he had regained control of himself.

James squared his shoulders and stood up. He was so lucky I didn't add high heels. "Let's get this over with."

Sirius brought up a blank piece of paper and said: "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Suddenly spidery lines spread over the page and I was staring at a moving map of Hogwarts.

"The Marauders Map." Remus explained. "We made it last year."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Come James." Sirius announced. "Outside the Great Hall!"

-)(-

There where quite a few people around, James had insisted on wearing his invisibility cloak until we got there.

Sirius had taken a camera with him, without James knowing. Then James himself appeared and walked around the corner.

"Ooh, Severus!" James said, exaggeratedly shaking his bum while walking. "How positively _lovely_ to see you!"

Severus looked slightly angry and extremely confused. He opened his mouth but James didn't give him a chance to say anything.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Coz you look like an angel!" Then James shook his butt right in Severus's face, the latter of whom recoiled looking disgusted, and ran off quickly.

Sirius and I both started crying from mirth and had to grab each other to stop from falling over.

"Did you get a picture?" I gasped.

"Yes!"

"Brilliant!"


	23. Mind Walking and Other Incidents

**23**

_Mind Walking And Other Incidents_

* * *

Back in the boys dorm we could hear swearing coming from the bathroom as James battled to get the make-up off. Sirius had excused himself earlier, which left Remus and me alone. We were lying on his bed and I was still grinning from the success of the dare.

"You're very pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

I nodded from where I was snuggled up against him. "I don't think Sev knew what hit him."

If he was surprised at my use of Snape's first name he didn't show it. "Yes, the pick-up line was genius."

"Extremely corny, too."

He smiled and then looked at me slyly. "I've lost my teddy bear, can I have you?"

I sat up and whacked him with the pillow. "I think a wolf plushy would be better for you!"

He laughed, pushed me back down and sat with a leg on either side of me. "How dare you make fun of my very suave attempt to seduce you!" He leaned down and was about to kiss me when the door burst open and he rolled off onto his back, groaning.

"Michelle!" Lily marched straight up to me. "Would you care to explain why it was MY skirt James used for his dare?"

Hee hee, she said James again.

"Oh, you saw that did you?"

"Yes! It was hilarious!" Then another swear word emanated from the bathroom.

"Oh dear, he can't get it off can he?" I saw her repressing a smirk. "I want my skirt back."

Then she left the room.

Remus looked at me. I looked back at him.

He immediately rolled back over and pressed his lips down hard on mine. When he drew back I felt lightheaded.

He smirked. "Just in case we get interrupted again."

Soon after that James came out.

"Get this damn stuff off me!" He said gratingly.

"Okay wait here." I made a short trip back to the other dorm to get the remover. As soon as I had finished James strode out of the room.

I gazed after him. "I haven't upset him too much have I?"

Remus shrugged. "He'll get over it."

Signs of tiredness were starting to show on his face.

"How long is it till the next full moon?" I asked gently.

"Friday."

He didn't even have to look at a calendar. I grimaced.

"I have the guys though." He added. "They help."

Right, they were animagi. Come to think of it…

"Can I come with you? I asked suddenly.

"No!" His response was instant and sharp.

"But I –"

"No buts!" He gritted his teeth. "You're not coming and that's it."

It was clear he wasn't going to budge from his decision.

"Fine." I said moodily.

He surveyed me. "You're not going to give up are you? I could _hurt_ you, Michelle. Stop being so stubborn."

I sighed; he wrapped his arms around me and pecked me on the lips.

"Don't you need to go see Professor Dumbledore soon?"

I glanced at the clock on his bedside table. I was already 4 minutes late.

"Yep, gotta go, bye." I kissed him again before jumping up and running down the stairs.

-)(-

Luckily it did not take me long to find and get up the staircase to Dumbledore's office. Once there the door swung open and I took a seat in front of his desk.

"Good evening, Miss Hunter."

"Evening, Professor. Sorry I'm late."

He inclined his head. "No matter, lemon drop?"

I shook my head, sitting on my hands.

_What was with him and lemon drops? Crazy old man._

There was an (I felt) uncomfortable silence before he continued.

"I wish to explore the possibilities of 'mind walking' with you."

"You mean like I did with Lily?"

"Yes. I believe she would make the best person to try it on as she has already experienced it."

"Okay."

He pressed two of his fingers together.

"I do not think you will need to travel, in this instance. Perhaps concentrating on a person..?"

I blinked, "Now?"

He nodded. "When you're ready."

I closed my eyes and tried to picture Lily in my mind. Suddenly an odd feeling came over me, like my head was expanding. Yet I could still feel it there. I flinched as I suddenly felt Dumbledore's presence somewhere in my mind. I frowned, trying to concentrate on Lily. Soon I found her, the information entering my mind that she was in the Common room on the couch. I could picture the scene perfectly. Then she moved. I realised it was actually more like I was an invisible orb in the room, able to see everything. It was like my orb had tendrils and I reached one out to connect with Lily's head. Suddenly the scene disappeared but I was aware of Lily in my mind.

"_Lily?"_

Could she hear me yet?

"_Michelle?"_ She sounded just like she normally did. _"Is she in trouble again?"_

"_Lily, I'm in your head. Don't ask me how."_

"_Am I hallucinating?"_

"_No, I'm in Dumbledore's office. 'Mind walking.'"_

"_Cool! But uh… does that mean you can hear my every thought?"_

"_I'm not sure, but I'm not going to try."_

"_Thanks. Err, gotta go, can you terminate?"_

I withdrew from her head, the tendril snapping back like a rubber band. I saw James was coming down the stairs and Lily quickly ducked behind a couch as he went past, obviously trying to avoid him.

Then I snuffed out the orb. I gasped as I bent over in the chair, my head felt like it was on fire from the inside for a second. It was weird being able to see out of my own eyes again.

Dumbledore was surveying me over his half-moon glasses, blue eyes twinkling.

"It worked?" He asked.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, feeling sick.

"From your reaction I would guess that you withdrew too quickly, it should not happen once you get used to it if I am correct. I trust you will not use this to spy on people?"

I shook my head this time.

"You seem to be very powerful already. I think it may be wise for you to have occulumency lessons to learn to block your mind. I will contact you another time."

"Okay." I bid him farewall before getting up and leaving the office.

-)(-

The next day I had potions last.

"Hi." I said, putting my stuff on the desk.

Snape grunted in response.

As usual Professor Slughorn wrote the instructions on the board. We collected the ingredients and straight away Snape started correcting the instructions, saying things like: "Crush it with the flat of the blade, it's more effective."

He still insisted on writing in the columns of his potions book, adding things here and there that he thought was better.

"Any comment today?" I asked as I added the latest thing to the cauldron. It bubbled and turned a pale green colour.

"Haven't I told you enough already? You must know my whole life story by now." He said wryly.

"I suppose."

"So I'm free?"

"I guess."

"Good."

-)(-

At the end of the lesson I went to the library to find a book to help me write my essay on vampires for DADA. I sat at my customary table and was just getting started when someone pulled out the chair opposite me and sat down. I looked up and a feeling of dread filled my stomach.

"So. You and Lupin, huh?"

It was Miles Sprint.

"Funny, seeing as you had just gone out with me a few days earlier." He continued.

"What do you want?" I asked. "I'm busy."

"I want to know why you ran away from me. We could have been so good together, Michelle." He reached for my hand across the table; I pulled it away from him and felt my stomach heave like I was going to be sick.

"I don't think so. I don't even know you properly." _And you're a creep._ I added silently.

"We could get to know each other… Why don't I meet you somewhere private tonight? You could bring a friend."

I tried not to let the revulsion show on my face. "No, I don't really –"

"You know you want to."

Suddenly a voice I was familiar with cut in that sent warm tingles all the way to my toes.

"I don't believe she wants to go anywhere with you, Sprint."

Remus! His eyes were smoldering with suppressed anger as he glared at Sprint.

Miles stood up and faced him, trying to look intimidating, which was hard as Remus was a good 6 inches taller than him.

"Yeah? Well I don't believe you can speak for her." He looked at me. "Are you going to let him do that?"

I looked up at him and shrugged. "Yeah, because he's right."

"Bitch."

Remus balled his hands into fists. I quickly grabbed one of his hands and pulled him into the seat next to me before he could do anything rash. He didn't relax until Sprint had left the library.

I hugged him. "Thank you."

"I hate that guy." He muttered darkly.

"I'm willing to bet a lot of people do."

Remus gripped my hand tighter. "You didn't secretly want to go with him did you? After all you did agree to go out with him before."

"Um… Actually, that was to make you jealous."

He glanced at me. "He's human at least."

I made a frustrated noise and hit him on the arm. "Stop saying that! I don't care! I like _you_!"

He turned teasing, arching an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How much do you like me?"

I felt myself colour slightly and smiled, "A lot."

"Well I like you a lot, too."

Then he leaned in and kissed me on the mouth. It took me a few seconds to remember where we were.

"Remus." I hissed. "Wrong place."

He grinned and then stood up, pulling me with him by the hand.

-)(-

It was a long time before we both walked into the Common room, hand in hand. Cassie, Alison and Lily were all sitting on the couches by the fire and they looked over when we came in.

Remus smiled and kissed me on the cheek before retreating upstairs and I went to sit with them.

"So," Cassie said. "Where have _you _been?"

"Snogging Remus in a dark corridor?" Alison asked teasingly.

"No." I said. She was right though, sort of. He had pulled me into one of the secret passages around Hogwarts and engaged me in a very thorough make-out session.

"I hope you used protection." Lily said with a very straight face.

Then we all burst out laughing.

"Group hug!" Alison yelled out randomly.

So we all got up and hugged each other.

Then suddenly two other pairs of arms appeared around us.

"The hug bunny has arrived!." Said Sirius as he and James joined in our hug.

I laughed, feeling happier then I had in days.


End file.
